


Abe Sapien and the Witch

by WifeoftheWater



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 38,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeoftheWater/pseuds/WifeoftheWater
Summary: Abe Sapien is about to die. Fate steps in, but for the better? Will Abe finally find love, and even more magic in his life? Follow to find out :)





	1. Saviour in the flames

Abe found himself cornered in the underground cavern, his final bullets used and the trio of monstrous creatures edging ever closer, saliva oozing from widening jowls. A slash, and he was thrown back against the cold walls, purplish blood erupting from his wounds. He gasped, knees buckling from the pain, knowing he no longer had the strength to fight them off. Where was Red when you needed him the most?  
An orange flash of flame, a deep heat flushed against his skin and he squinted his eyes against the sudden intensity of it. A dark silhouette stood between him and his enemies, arms half risen in concentration as the flames swept outwards. The wall of fire pushed the foul beasts further back, screeching and hissing with fear. A low, female voice mumbled words hurriedly, almost under her breath and the flames transformed from fire to ice, lethal daggers that flew at their assailants with a graceful arch of her arm.  
The beasts ran at that point, injured and afraid of this new power, they delved back into the sewers. Red would take care of them, Abe was certain of it. “Thank you…” he started, his words clenching in his throat as the deep gashes on his chest flared with agony, and she turned to him.  
Bending low, looking at his injuries, he was surprised by her lack of concern for how different he looked. He could sense no trace of fear or confusion from her, simply a warmth of mind, and concern.  
“This may sting…” she added, her voice a sensual whisper that echoed in his mind dizzily. Was it the blood loss, he wasn’t sure, but he was feeling weak and whoever she was, her presence calmed him.  
Ungloving her hand quickly, she placed it upon the bare flesh of his chest, above the wound where his uniform had been torn. Abe saw everything. She was a witch. She was part of a coven, and not a particularly nice one at that. Born into it, she excelled at witchcraft and the use of magic but everything about her did not belong to that evil club of magical masters.  
She saw everything within him too, felt a loneliness tear at her heart that mirrored her own, and a sadness from within this beautiful creature. Man, she found herself thinking, not a creature. He’s a man.  
More odd words rolled exotically from her tongue, Abe now understanding that her main power came from her spells, her words were how she conjured up most of her magic. A sharp pain seared across his chest and he groaned, his breathing becoming rapid again, gills agitated.  
“It’s almost over now…” she whispered, her free hand taking his in hers and holding it tightly. His head was swimming, a purplish glow was enveloping the two and he could smell violets very strongly, almost sickeningly. “I…” he started, before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.  
****  
Abe awoke in the healing tank at the B.P.R.D., Hellboy and Liz standing to the side as he blinked his eyes open to clear his vision.  
“Sleeping beauty awakes” Hellboy drolled, pulling a cigar from the inner pocket of his long coat and lighting it. “You had us worried there, buddy.”  
“Well, I…” Abe started, feeling for the wound on his chest that was no longer there. All that remained was a lighter coloured area of skin where the creature’s claws had seared his flesh, like old scar tissue long healed. “What…?”  
“So, who was the chick?” Red added, Liz rolling her eyes alongside him and shaking her head.  
“I honestly don’t know…”  
****  
Abe had left the medical tank soon after, not feeling the need for it as honestly, he felt quite healthy. A bit light headed still, but that was nothing a good book and some spoiled eggs couldn’t cure. He found himself alone in the library, Kraus was meeting with some old colleagues and Red was busy wooing Liz between rageful outbreaks.  
Taking a tome from a shelf in the comfortable B.P.R.D. library he called home, thinking of where he might choose to sit and enjoy reading for a while, he was hit with a cold feeling, a sudden panic. Something was very wrong, but what? He felt the fins on his body stiffen, shoulders hunching as he laid the book aside. The lights began to blink on and off rapidly, and a dull vibration seemed to shake the air.  
A bright flash, like a bolt of lightning hit the carpet in front of him, scorching it, and there she was. On her knees, she reached a bloodied hand up towards him, the other clutched desperately to the throat that had viciously been slit. She could hardly see through eyelids that were severely swollen, but she knew she had found him. She had used the last of her strength to follow that feeling, this…Abe.  
They had found out about her illegal use of magic outside of coven grounds, and helping someone with her powers, no less. Unforgiveable. She had been beaten, mercilessly and the final blow had been when her own mother advanced on her with the ceremonial scabbard. Slit. Whether she died or not tonight, she would never use her magic again like she had before. You can’t speak the words to a spell when you can’t speak.  
She couldn’t form any words just strangled sounds, as blood bubbled thickly into her mouth. He caught her, strong arms supporting her as she collapsed forward, his hands trying to gently steer her forward to stop her from choking as he shouted for help. She could hear the clamouring of heavy footsteps, and an alarm had to sound off somewhere that seemed to grow more distant.  
The last thing she saw were those beautiful, soulful eyes gazing down at her with fear and concern. She could hear nothing now, the pain was becoming duller as the life ebbed from her body, and all she could think about was getting lost in those peacefully large eyes, how they were like bright pools of hope. Why did it have to be this way…?


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch wakes up without a voice, and who is there to comfort her?

Chapter two

A low moaning sound caused her to open her eyes, groggily, and she realised the sound was coming from herself. Why did it hurt so much to breathe? She squeezed her eyes shut again, pain burning with each swallow she took. Her mouth felt so dry.   
Her eyes opened again, the low peeping of machinery welcoming her into the room. It was a comfortable looking bedroom with it’s thick curtains drawn and one lamp dimly lit in the corner. Another groan as she tried to sit up, it hurt so much just to move. Her hand reflexively shot to her throat as her memories flooded back to her, and she noticed the IV for the first time, attached on her arm near the elbow.   
Were these bruises, she wondered, or was it her eyesight? Her skin seemed to be covered in dark, purple stains. Right, she thought to herself, that’s from when I went back home. Home…  
“Hello?” a soft voice rang out musically, as the doorway opened and a face peeped in. “You are awake?”  
It’s him! She thought to herself, sitting upwards, trying to speak with only a ragged sound escaping her lips. He entered the room quietly, closing the door with a soft click behind him.  
“It’s alright, don’t try to speak. The medical team did a wonderful job getting you back in stable condition, but I’m afraid…well, how do I put this?” he said, almost whispering while sitting himself gracefully at the foot of the bed with one hand on his chin.  
She raised her hand in front of her, to stop him from continuing. She knew she couldn’t speak. She just couldn’t bear to hear the words out loud, not yet.   
His head cocked to the side, quizzical, and then a grim line etched itself on his lips. “Yes, of course. I understand completely. My apologies.”  
The two sat quietly for a moment amid the machines peeping that monitored her heartbeat, her mind a flurry of thoughts and emotions that Abe was clearly aware of and was having trouble keeping up with. He turned to face her after a beat, and stretched a hand towards her, his webbed fingers strong yet seemingly gentle. “May I?”  
It took a moment for her brain to catch up, but understanding dawned and she obliged, reaching her own bruised hand out and placing it in his. His fingers curled gently around hers, and their minds seemed to melt into one another. Sights, sounds, it was all here.   
That sadness she had felt emanate from him before was back, and something new. He pushed closer to the young woman as she unknowingly began to cry, small sobs wracking painfully and silently through her. It felt like an intrusion to pull someone else so close when he was unused to such things, but he needed to. It was that simple.   
“It’s alright. You’re safe now, this is your new home for as long as you want it. It’s really very close to my own tank and quarters you know, and right next to the library! I can tell you love to read, well just wait until you are feeling better and you won’t believe all of the wonderful books there are waiting for you!”  
The situation may have seemed strange, but as her cries subsided and she settled quietly against his chest, she felt a small flutter somewhere deep down inside of her chest.  
I would like that, she thought, looking up into the same deep eyes that now seemed to search her very soul, and another small flutter pressed against her chest as he smiled a gentle smile down at her, squeezing her hand gently.  
She tried to speak again, to say his name, anything, and her body felt like doubling into itself as a searing pain tore through her neck, her throat.   
“How could they be so cruel…?” he added, barely noticing his own actions as his free hand cradled her neck, his thumb softly touching the edge of the thick bandage. “So cruel, so very cruel…”  
The two jumped as the door thumped open, big Red himself standing in the doorway that now filled the room with light from the brightly lit corridor “Blue, there’s been a call. Possession, small kids, you know the drill. Put the lady down already and let’s go!”  
Abe all but tore himself away in a fluster, just now realising how close the two had been together, alone in a dark bedroom and on her bed! He stuttered his goodbyes full of embarrassment and promised to return soon, and she couldn’t help but smile a little through cracked lips when Hellboy roared out the door after him “Is that you blushing, blueboy?”  
The giant red skinned man stepped into the room, and in a gentler voice said “Hey. I’m Red. Sorry ‘bout what happened to you an all, witches are such bitches! Present company not included, ‘course. Anyway, you need anything, you come to me an Liz, Ok? Hope you like cats!”  
With a wave from his large, stony looking arm he was gone, leaving the young woman puzzled and slightly bemused on the bed amid the peeping of the heart monitor, with a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have so much in store for these two, so please pop on by and drop a comment if you like the story so far ^_^


	3. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense/ awkward moment in the examination room :)

Chapter three

“Ze vocal chords seem quite intact!” Kraus stated in his usual manner, finger pointing upwards. She lay on a long chair in the medical bay, a strange contraption pulled in over her neck that allowed him to see through her skin to view what lay underneath. A very special type of X-ray machine, she had been fascinated to see the bones of her throat exposed on the screen nearby.  
“Mmmm.” He nodded to himself, hand resting under his chin. “Yes, it seems ze slicing of ze throat was mainly as part of a sacrificial ritual. Ze wounds ver deep, but not deep enough to destroy ze chords you see. It looks as if ze core damage done to your speech was as a sort of curse placed upon you at ze time of the cutting.”  
Nodding along, she felt like a bobble head in a car window that always nodded along happily over the speedbumps on the road.   
“Ahem. If I may…” a quiet voice piped up from the doorway, and the aquatic man let himself in. “I couldn’t help but overhear. Does this mean we could possibly restore her speech?”  
Her eyes widened up at him as he circled around to face the two of them, removing a strange looking apparatus from around his neck as he came closer. She hadn’t seen him since that last encounter, it seems he had felt too embarrassed to call to her, and then as timing was want to be, a mission came up that required his absence for a few days.  
“Ah, Herr Sapien! Excellent timing. Vould you assist me in checking for breakages of ze ribs, I have a suspicion of a fracture on ze right side?”  
“Oh my, well, yes I suppose…” he began, flustered, and turned to her “…if you would allow it?”  
Her cheeks had turned pink in colour at the thought of him coming so close to her, but she couldn’t let him know of her embarrassment and so nodded, sitting straighter in the seat with a sharp intake of breath.   
“Ok, you hold her forvard in zis position und I vil place ze machine accordingly”  
“Right!”  
Abe stepped close to her side, placing a careful hand on her back and one on her stomach, easing her into a position where she was bent forward without putting pressure on her ribs. She wore only a pair of medical shorts and a crop top for the examination, and so expected to feel a coldness as he touched her skin.  
_ No, he’s so warm_ she mused to herself and she heard him chuckle softly into her ear “A common misconception, you know. I am in fact a warm-blooded being, like yourself.”  
_I’d forgotten, he reads minds!_ In her panic she let out a squeak as the icy cold grip of Kraus held on to her arm, having forgotten him altogether in the moment. He placed the apparatus over her back, and on the screen beside her she could see her heart pumping away a mile a minute.  
“Ze heart rate is quite elevated, how strange. You can remain calm Miss, zis vil not be painful in ze least.” She nodded, greatful for the distraction and took a deep breath to calm herself.  
_Think about something else, anything! Anyone! _  
“A bit lower please, Herr Sapien.”  
“You can call me Abe, Krauss, everybody does” he added in a jovial tone, clearly amused by something as he helped position her flatter.   
“I like to think about poetry…” he whispered into her ear, and she knew her face was turning a red the shade of Hellboy as he said it.  
“Aha!” Kraus said loudly, startled the two back to the present. “As I suspected, hairline fractures along zese three ribs here on ze right hand side. You can move around freely, but nothing strenuous and keep taking ze medication. Abe, will you finish up here for me?”  
In a flourish the suited apparition was gone, Abe knowing full well how perceptive the man was. He had left them alone on purpose.  
“Well…” he said, easing her gently back into the seat. “It looks like as long as you are careful and keep taking your medicine, you should be fine! Apart from your voice, that is. He didn’t give us an answer about that but I’m sure we will come up with something...”  
The look on her face as she dropped her gaze to the floor caused his heart to skip a beat, something he had only ever read about in literature and thought to merely be wordplay. The sadness, she clearly knew something he didn’t. He wanted so badly to help, but how?  
“Would you like to get dressed and accompany me to the library?” he asked, thinking that if the serene place brought him such comfort it may do the same for her. Nodding, she began to rise and he took her by the arm to aid her.  
_He has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen…_  
He swallowed back the surprising thought that leapt at him through the contact of their skin, hating himself for the intrusion but also dazed by her thoughts. Could she mean that? He knew he didn’t look like John, or any of the other regular agents. Surely, she meant it in a different kind of way, like how people complimented tigers’ stripes at the zoo.  
_Arms are so strong…_  
No. This was different, these were not the kind of thought he was sure he was meant to be hearing, nobody could ever look at him like that, could they?  
_Oh, now he’s staring right at me, please don’t be listening to me I can’t help what I’m thinking! Wait, can you hear me, Abe?_  
He was unsure for a moment whether he should answer her, admit to his intrusion. He was honest to the core however and whispered quietly “Yes, I can hear you.”  
They stopped mid-step in the hallway, his arm around her back and her hand in his.  
_You can really hear me! I’m sorry Abe, I…_  
He was overwhelmed by the succession of thoughts that flickered through her mind, the more she tried not to think the more she brought them to her attention until he stood back, letting go of her.  
“Excuse me” he said, coughing a polite cough. He was about to continue, until his beeper thrummed to life, it’s blue light flashing rapidly.  
“Oh, blast it…I’m very sorry. Duty calls, it seems. Will you be alright from here?”  
She nodded up at him, noticing again a purplish hue around his cheeks that was not normally there, admiring the way small specks on his skin gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the hallway.  
She reached out slowly, touching two fingers to his hand. _Duty calls. _  
Removing her touch from his, she nodded and continued her way down the hallway towards her room, trying her hardest not to picture the way he was standing there, so perfectly poised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Lot's more to come, have a few chapters already written so please keep an eye out for updates and pop a comment if you like the story :)


	4. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of voyeurism, a sincere moment with Hellboy and promise of something wonderful to come...maybe? ;)

Chapter four

Making her way into the library, she was amazed by the stacks of beautiful books, how ornate everything seemed and yet how homely the place was. It had been two days since her examination and she had promised Krauss that once she felt better, she would help him in the library with research, especially with witchcraft as that was her area of expertise.  
Rather, he had asked in his usual forward manner and she had nodded gracefully- he always seemed to know what she was thinking, perhaps he had a knack for it. One wall of the library was taken up completely by a large tank of water, and she surmised this was Abe’s space. Indeed, there he was floating peacefully further in, a pair of headphones covering his ears as he drifted, bobbing his head along gently to music only he could hear.  
His eyes were closed, and he was clearly oblivious to the outside world, so she took a moment to study him in private. His frame was lithe, incredibly graceful and she mused that if he had to, he could probably swim incredibly quickly through the water. He only wore a pair of black shorts, and for a moment she felt embarrassed, like a voyeur, but then she realised she had never seen the fins on his arms before, the way they weaved softly along to his movements. The darker patterns that stretched down along the skin of his chest, accentuating muscles yet making him seem ethereal, like a painting that glows under UV lighting.  
She realised her breathing seemed heavier when she looked at him, caught like a deer before approaching headlights on the road.  
“He likes you too, ya know” a voice boomed from behind her and she turned, bumping against the tank. Hellboy stood in the doorway, smirking at her. He took a second to look at her, wrapped up in a simple cotton dress and summer shoes, and added “You don’t look like a witch. Did I tell you I hate witches? Heh. You’re okay, though. Seems like even without those powers a yours, you’re bewitching people.”  
He nodded towards Abe, then looked back at her, a sadder tone to his voice this time. “Just don’t break his heart. I’ve never seen him like this before, and we’ve known each other a long time. So just, try not to hurt him okay?”  
She nodded up at him, serious now and his grin was back again “I knew I could count on you. C’mon over to the practice grounds sometime and watch us practice, I’ll show you our weapons.”  
He waved and was gone.  
Oh, what am I doing? She asked herself, sliding down the glass into a sitting position.  
I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I could be putting everyone in danger just by being here. If they find me…I should leave.  
“Please, don’t leave.” a voice echoed softly from behind her, startling her.  
“My apologies…” Abe added, headphones abandoned as he swam down to her eye level “You touched my tank, and I could feel you. Please, don’t leave, I don’t know what I would do if you were to go…”  
She placed her hand against the glass and he mirrored the action, her eyes searching his for something she didn’t even know she was looking for.  
“Meet me this evening, out by the lake. We have a lot of private land here at the B.P.R.D. and I usually swim outside in the evenings, it’s quite beautiful there really. Gardens, flowers…will you please meet me there?”  
_Yes_ she whispered in her mind, closing her eyes and placing her forehead against the tank. He could talk to her now, but she realised that clearly the lake was important to him. If he wished to take her there, it meant a lot to him and she would do as he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like where this is going guys, you will hopefully love chapter five so watch this space :D


	5. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the lake neither of them will forget <3

Chapter five

The seconds, the minutes, the hours seemed to fly by as her day had been spent alongside Kraus, who as well as giving her a tour of the facility seemed to sense a feeling of nervousness from her.

"You know" he said, as they sat across from one another in the canteen, her with a dish of lasagne and vegetables and he with nothing "I do believe having you here vould be especially useful to Abe. He is ze only one without, how could you say, a partner? For research and that sort of thing. Perhaps ven you are feeling better, ve vill put you on the team as vell- ve alvays need a quick researcher in ze background to help up with identifying strange creatures and zat would free Abe up for more combat also. Vat do you think?"

She had nodded at him, chewing her food with some care is it still hurt when she ate. "Good!" he replied "I vill start putting zat plan into action. I may have some ideas about our vocal dilemma, but time vil tell if it vorks. Ze evening is yours for now, I must go and help one of ze interns viss a new beast zey have captured- a very interesting creature. Good day!"

With a click of his heels and what could almost pass for a salute, he was gone. She finished her dinner, went back to her room and decided to shower, changing into a blue sun dress with plain sandals. Taking her medication for pain now that her stomach was full, she was feeling much better as they were really helping to ease her discomfort. The weather was still warm in the evenings and she wanted to fully enjoy the last of the summer sunshine before autumn began creeping in.

It took her a while to find the lake, Abe had mentioned the B.P.R.D. owning a lot of private land but she was pretty much lost, wandering past neatly kept lawns, benched areas and what looked like an orchard. Taking a path to her left, she kept walking, taking note of how peaceful everything was. The pathway was lined with beautiful pink and white flowers, and she could hear the twittering of tiny birds in the treetops. Serene.

This must be it, she thought, walking off the pathway through a clearing of clipped grass to a body of calm water that lay placid, like a gigantic sapphire or topaz set amongst the flora. She didn't see anyone else, and assuming herself to be early, she popped her sandals off, sitting at the waters edge with her feet dangling in the evening's lukewarm waters.

A break in the waters surface, and there he was, looking up at her from the water. Nearly jumping up with the fright, she puffed a small laugh as he was smiling up at her, clearly in a very happy mood.

"Oh, I am so glad you came! I thought you might not…" he said, floating closer until he was practically between her legs, her knees almost framing his face. She reached to the side of the water and plucked a small daisy from its edge, leaning over and handing it to him. Fascinated, she noticed as his arm reached out for the flower that his skin dried almost instantly.

"For me?" he asked, his face flushing a darker shade of purple. "One moment…" he said and was gone without even a splash. She leaned over, as close to the waters edge as her position would allow and within seconds he was back, his face almost touching against hers. "For you" he said, presenting a stunning white rock to her that gleamed in the sunlight. It was almost heart shaped, she noticed, and blushed a shade darker herself at the thought.

His fingers clasped around hers as she held the rock, and her eyes met with his once more. He could sense a million thoughts now, trepidation, doubt…and something powerful, something he did not have the words for.

_Abe_ she said, the clearest thought directed right at him and he cocked his head, listening _Thank you. Thank you for showing me kindness, and for introducing me to this place_

He let out a nervous little cough "I wished to thank you, for saving my life that day. By rights I should not even be here, but you risked everything to save me. And it cost you so much to do so. Yet, you are not bitter. You…"

He stopped as she slipped down in the water next to him, her dress billowing out ever so slightly around her waist. He slipped closer to her, their bodies almost touching as her hand slipped to his arm_Can I swim with you? I want to know your world better_

He stuttered, breath catching on his gills at her words, and he nodded, holding her hand with entwined fingers. "Take a deep breath" he said, the words difficult in his throat as she looked up at him, completely trusting. _I still have a little magic in me, my breath can hold for longer than most_

He dived down, ever graceful and she was carried with him, down into the lake that was much deeper than it seemed at the surface. The bottom was full of corals, small crabs scuttling their way around them and she was very surprised to see fish dashing around. No wonder he loves it here, this is alive!

They popped up to the surface twice so that she could catch her breath. As she had predicted, her magic allowed her a longer time underwater, but it was not finite. On their third dive down, he swirled her around like a dancer in a ballet and his heart was thundering under his ribs to see the wide smile on her face, the way her dress and hair careened around her made her seem…magical.

_One last breath, please_ she asked him through their touch and he obliged, gliding to the surface with her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her, laughing at the way she marvelled at every little thing as her thoughts were now very difficult to follow. She nodded, enthusiastic, and when she was ready, they swirled down towards the bottom again, he holding her hands so she could float, weightless.

The way the sunlight shone down in rays through the water, he simply mesmerised her the way he gleamed, the water made him seem like an undercurrent of energy and she was drawn to him, her chest pressing against his. Her hands found their way to his upper body, where even under water she was certain she could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest.

Time seemed to slow in the moment, sunlight dappling over the two as his hand found her waist, pulling her in closer to him. _Abe_ she thought, not knowing what other words there were in that moment. His other hand caressed its way up along her arm, fingers tracing the curve of her throat and resting at the side of her neck. Eyes wide, her lips parted as he leaned closer, touching his own lips first to the side of her face in gentle pecks that edged closer to her lips. Her eyes closed as his lips found hers, velvety soft as they pressed ever so gently, leaving an electrical zing as they moved that caused a profound clench deep down in her stomach.

Heads tilting, their lips met again, braver this time as she parted hers a little wider, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Obliging, his hold on her waist tightened as his tongue slipped into her mouth, gentle, finding hers. She kissed him back, a passion filling her entire being that she had never known as her tongue danced with his, seeking and finding. Her hands on his face now, his throat, stroking past his gills which made him emit a soft groan.

Pulling back, holding his arm she thought to him in her loudest voice _Air! _ and she was at the waters surface in seconds, gasping in deep lungful's of air that had nothing to do with being underwater. Her breathing calmed, and she was aware of his closeness, the way his body pressed against her. It was getting darker now, she realised, not knowing quite how long they had been out here. "I, um…" Abe said, not knowing quite what to say at this moment as that kiss had been unexpected for both. Smiling up at him, she reached out and touched the side of his face, he leaning into her touch.

"Jeez it's about time you guys stopped playing Dolphin, Abe it's poker night!" a voice boomed at them from beyond the pathway, and the two began to laugh at the sight of the red skinned demon standing on the pathway, tail swinging around him, his laughter a gentle sound and hers an almost silent giggle.

Hellboy just happened to be walking past in a mood, with a six pack of beer for consolation after yet another argument with Liz causing his need to be outdoors when the two heads popped up from the water which startled him, not that he'd ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Pop a comment if you like my story, I'd love to read it! :D Plenty more to come


	6. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 6

Chapter six

That evening they parted ways, Abe sensing unhappiness from his friend and she knowing that's where Abe needed to be. Laying on her bed later that evening, she was reading a book and was surprised as loud music unexpectedly reverberated through the walls, normally Abe's music was not so loud on the speakers. I can't smile without you were some of the lyrics that hummed through the walls and she smiled to herself, hugging the book to her chest.

Did that really happen? She asked herself, staring up at the ceiling as the song played, other muted voices joining it from time to time. Is that Abe and Red joining in? She wondered, trying hard to picture the two of them singing along to something so romantic. It seemed as if the big guy was pretty upset about something, after all. She placed the book on her nightstand and pulling the chain to cut off the light, she curled up as the music lulled her to sleep. You came along just like a song and brightened my day…

At breakfast the next morning, she hoped to bump in to someone she knew and luckily, Krauss was there. He always seems to be in the cafeteria, strange as he never eats, she thought to herself, sitting down next to him with her tray.

"Ah, Hallo zere! Und how are ve today?"

She smiled back at him and nodded a positive response, reaching into her purse for a note she had written especially. There was a question she had for him and she hoped he would help her. Passing him the note, she waited, and he laughed as he read it "Why, ov course I can help vit zis, zis is a very small thing to ask! Leave it viss me, und I vil have it ready by ze evening!"

Her smile was more thanks than he needed, and he felt quite pleased to be asked to help with something quite personal as she slid a small brown envelope across the table towards him, turning back to eat her scrambled eggs with reddening cheeks.

Unsure what to do next with her day, she found herself wandering past the practice range, hearing gun shots booming from within. She was curious, and as he had asked her to come along, she popped her head around the door to see if Red was in.

"Hey, kid!" a voice greeted her, warm in tone and she was glad to see the red man in much higher spirits today, shooting a large gun at a stuffed dummy by the far wall. "C'mon in" he said, waving the gun in circles as a motion to enter and she complied, eager to see what he was doing. One side of the practice area was filled with different herbs, powders and random bottles of liquid and she surmised that this was where he made the concoctions for his special bullets and reliquaries- Krauss had told her a little bit about it over dinner one evening.

"This particular one, I use for killing Kanbas with. You ever hear of one of those?" She nodded, familiar with the soul sucking creature. "Watch this!" he said, aiming his last bullet, and firing. His arm jerked a bit with the impact, and a golf ball sized hole was blown from the dummy. "Not bad right?"

She clapped, applauding him and then thought for a moment, spotting a notebook to the side of his workspace. Looking it over, she pointed towards the shelf of ingredients as Abe poked his head around the door, unaware of her presence "Oh boy does my head hurt to- oh, well hello there!"

Red started to laugh as Abe stepped inside, sheepish and eager to come closer to her. "What are we doing?" "Well I just took a nice chunk out of old Betsie here with these new Kanba killin' bullets I've been tinkerin' with, but it looks like tiny has an idea!"

She was blushing now, eyes darting from Abe to the table in a fluster as she tried to remember what she was just about to do. Oh, yes, she had it. Taking an empty cylinder, she mixed some different powders from the shelf, carefully dropping in a specific amount of a certain green liquid and spinning it in her hand to mix it. She pointed at one of the empty bullet cartridges that Red made himself and he stood behind her, holding one in place with his stone hand as she dripped enough of the mixture in to fill it, before he sealed it.

"We're trying this, right?" he asked, a wide grin on his face as he loaded the bullet and headed towards the shooting area and Betsie. "Hey…" Abe said, walking around the workbench to stand beside her. She stood closer to him, her arm touching against his as she smiled her greeting back, heart jumping into her throat at the way his eyes sparkled down at her. Like the entire universe was focusing on her, she could feel her throat tighten as her hand reached close to his.

"Ready!" Red roared and the two were startled apart as he fired, a mighty roar booming through the room. Betsie was a mere stump, with Red thrown across the floor from the power of the shot. "DAMN!" he said, jumping up and laughing "You don't play around! Hell yeah, Kanbas are gonna die in one shot with these puppies! Needs work but…damn!" he ran over, clapping her hard on the back and she winced, ribs still a bit tender to the touch.

"You gotta write this down for me, hell we gotta go through ALL my recipes and make 'em better!" This is-ah, nuts!" he said, throwing his empty gun across the worktop as his beeper started flashing, indicating an emergency.

"Bad timing. C'mon Abe! See ya later, tiny" he said, swooping his jacket on over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

"I wish I could stay…" Abe whispered, a brief pause before he began to walk away. She grabbed the notebook and scribbled something in it, running after him and stopping him in the doorway to hold it up in front of his face.

"The library, tonight? I'll be there" he said, a shy smile softening the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying this guys, things are heating up for our two heroes so be sure and keep following to see what happens next :3


	7. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thoughtful gift. I am yours...

Chapter Seven.

Red had spent the whole mission telling everyone about what had happened in the practice area earlier that day, and Abe found himself feeling quite proud when he spoke of her, of how clever she was and how powerful he was going to be against those monsters now, he and the Samaritan would be unstoppable!  
He might be showing off a bit, but Abe had to agree, with her helping them they would be at a much better advantage against their enemies. She had also helped Krauss identify a new species of freshwater Selkie that they had not known about, she seemed always so willing to help and her lifetime in the coven had taught her a lot more than merely reading from books ever could.  
“Your cheeks are pink again” Liz said, a playful tone distracting him from his daydreaming as they were driven back to HQ in the back of the fake dumpster van, and he turned towards her. “Hmm?” “I said your cheeks, they are pink again. Thinking about something in particular?” “Or SomeONE!” added Red, her attempt to be modest on the subject going right over his head.  
“Oh, now…” Abe said, stuttering a little and the two laughed, Red holding Liz by the shoulders as he squeezed her close. “Abe, it’s obvious buddy, you can’t get her out of your head.” “I was just thinking about today…” “It was awesome! I flew across the damn floor!” “Yes, well, that too, but…”  
“You were thinking about HER” Liz finished, elbowing Red in the stomach lightly to get him to quieten down for a second.   
He smiled, head tilting as he wrung his hands together. “I was thinking…about her. Yes.”  
“Aww buddy, ya see? When you drink some beers, the whole world becomes a better place. You should drink with me more!” Liz rolled her eyes up at Red, turning back to Abe “I think you need to see HER more, she’s good for you. I’ve never seen you like this. You seem happier after seeing her.”  
“I do, don’t I…” he whispered, turning back to look out through the one-way wall of the truck, more to himself than anyone else.  
***  
She had paced up and down the red carpet what had seemed like a hundred times, not knowing when he might get back from his mission but hoping it might be tonight, so she could see him. She didn’t know what came into her, running after him like that with the note to meet tonight but the thought of not seeing him again soon had left her with an unexpected feeling of panic in her throat.  
Krauss had come along at dinnertime, already finished with the task she had asked of him and she had hugged him, grateful. He had pretended that the fuss was unnecessary, but he had appreciated the hug. A lot of people saw him as non-human, like a strange metallic mannequin that pottered around HQ giving orders, but she treated him like a person, and it made him feel close to her like she was a niece. Maybe even a daughter. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.  
***

 

In he walked, a hushing sound as he removed his breathing apparatus. She sat up from the Professors old desk, where she had managed to doze off while she waited for his return. He came towards her as she stood up, placing the apparatus down on the table next to her.  
His eyes searched hers, and he laughed a little at her dazed expression, reaching up to remove a small piece of paper that was stuck to her cheek. Her face blazed at the closeness of him, he smelled so fresh. Like a fruit she thought, and he let out a small titter “I hope I’m not a banana, I hate those things.”  
_Abe_ she said, touching her hand against his. _Can you hear me? _ “Yes.” He said, taking her hand in both of his. _I…well, I have something for you. Will you please close your eyes, just for a second? _  
“Why, yes of course” he said, eyes closing without any hesitance. She took her hand from his, rummaging around in what sounded like an envelope and then she was behind him. She touched his hand again _Can you bend down a little, please? Tall_ and he complied, head cocking to the side out of curiosity.   
He felt the air change as her hands moved over his head and she was carefully fiddling with something behind his neck, vigilant that whatever it was lay under his gills. He felt nothing for a moment as she moved around to his front, and then she placed her hand in his again.  
_OK_ she said, her voice quavering in his mind, clearly, she was nervous about something. He looked at her, and her eyes were looking at the floor as she bit her lip, waiting to see his reaction. He looked down at his neck, reaching up to feel the gold necklace she had tied there. “Is this…” he whispered, lifting the small white gem higher while she reached under the collar of her dress and fished out an identical piece.  
“Our rock, from yesterday!” he said, stepping towards her so he could see both pieces together. The heart shaped rock had been expertly halved, and a tiny gold ring had been drilled through the top, the pieces looped on two delicate golden chains. Together, the heart was whole, and each wore a part. “Oh, I…I don’t know what to say…” he said, feeling like the entire world could melt away at that moment and everything would be alright as long as she stood alongside him.   
She reached up, her hand touching his face _Then say nothing_ she replied, stepping closer so their bodies were pressed together. His arms found her waist, bending down lower to whisper in her ear “I am yours.” His eyes closing, he leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers, a warmth engulfing them both as her lips parted to meet his. His tongue met hers, exploring each other in a gentle way, his chain dangling against her chest.  
He moved to kiss her cheeks, under her ear and she tightened her grip on his arms as he placed gentle kisses down along her neck, careful over the bandages that covered her scar, her eyes half-closed as her head tilted back.   
_You do strange things to me, Abe_he could hear her whispering, and she moaned a little as he smiled into her neck, giving her a playful nip just under her jaw.


	8. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up for Abe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this chapter is of a descriptive sexual nature- if that is not your thing, please wait for/ skip ahead to the next chapter :3

Chapter eight

Their kiss parted as one of the interns entered the library, running towards the shelves without hardly seeing them in search of some important piece of information, and she leaned in to Abe, her laughter silent but just as powerful. He looked down at her, feeling her weight on his arm as she gazed into his eyes, and he felt…warm.  
_Abe_ she whispered, taking his hand in hers, her fingers twining around his _ Should we go somewhere else? _ There was so much left unsaid in the way she looked at him, how she bit the corner of her lip and looked away. “Yes,” he said, taking hold of her chin and tilting her face up to meet his. “Where would you like to go?”  
The intern, hearing a voice, glanced over and feeling guilty, grabbed a pile of books and made a mad dash to leave the room. Abe let out a gentle laugh at his rush and she thought her belly might flop upside down, the way the sound made her feel. Without warning, he picked her up in his arms and twirled them both in a circle, she clinging to his neck, knowing the dizzy feeling was not just from the twirl. Her lips grazed against his gills, a soft touch and she pressed them there again, tiny traces of her lips that made Abe stand still, hands tightening around her.   
“My…” he said, not knowing what to say at all as the hint of her lips was like satin against the sensitive skin of his gills. The way she breathed, a gentle flutter of air with each breath was like electricity flowing down his neck, through his back. He felt an ache within him that he was not accustomed to, not unpleasant but simply an ache that pulsed with every movement she made.  
She slid down his body, taking his hand in hers again, and led him out the door, into the hallway. “My room is the closest” he said, breath a little heavy with the words. She simply nodded her head, and he turned the corner, a gilded red door opening into a luxurious bedroom that was filled from floor to ceiling with books and figurines. “I, um…well, I collect a lot of things.” he said, nervous now as he shut the door behind him, watched how her eyes lit up at many effects he thought only he appreciated.  
She stood, her back to him as she beheld his wall of books and he felt compelled to be near her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head towards his hand, a comfortable gesture, and he bent to kiss her exposed neck, ever careful of the bandage though it didn’t seem to inhibit her. She lay her head back against his chest as he pressed soft kisses under her jaw, her ear. She pushed her body against his and he was hit once more with the aching sensation, stronger now as she pressed against him.  
His hands circled around to her stomach, he was not well versed with this sort of thing but the way she curved against him, he had to hold her. She twirled in his embrace, her arms reaching up around his neck, kissing him. More forward this time, his hands cupped her buttocks, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, exploring her with a hunger he was just discovering.  
She felt breathless, the way he kissed her, how he pulled her close made her want to explode, there was just so much happening. No room for thoughts as he kissed her breath away, and she returned the favour, tongue less shy as they both felt a growing need.   
He pulled back for a moment, making sure she was alright, and she took the chance to head towards his bed. The way she sat there at the edge, the hem of her dress high on her thigh and her hair messed up, made him swallow hard. Her smile was what made him come to her, though, that smile so bright and slightly out of breath, it was maddeningly beautiful.  
He leaned over her, a fresh kiss emboldening them both and as she hitched herself further into the bed he followed, until he was on top of her. I’m between her legs he thought to himself in a bit of a panic at the realisation, until her thoughts interrupted him _Don’t move, don’t go_  
“Is this…is this alright?” he asked her, parting his lips for some air. He looked at her, the way her breasts pressed against the fabric of her dress as she took a breath. “Oh…” he said, a simple gasp as he realised her dress was up around her waist and his groin was pressed against a pair of pink underpants.  
She lifted her hips, pushing them firm against him and he heard the thought _My dress_ His hands found their way up along her back, the dress coming with them, up and over her chest, neck, head. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the way she was blushing, her chest and neck a deeper shade of pink to match her cheeks.   
He noticed her sandals were already off, probably at the doorway and she let out a small sound which in any other circumstance would have been a laugh. _Now isn’t the time to worry about my shoes_ she said, her voice amused. “No, indeed not…” he whispered, hands tracing over the curve of her stomach, the roundness of her breasts.   
He felt her hold her breath as his hand travelled over them, and he bent lower, kissing down along her neck and towards the pale valley of skin between them. Her eyes widened for a moment, then closed as she settled back against the duvet, her fingers tracing around on his shoulder as he moved lower.  
He reached behind her, fiddling with the clasp of her bra for a moment, and she felt another blush blaze over her skin as it fell away, his lips kissing down along one of them, breath quickening as his lips danced kisses around her nipple. A gasp as finally, he took it into his mouth. Gently, he played with it between satin soft lips, his other hand tracing over her other breast, soft teasing strokes that make her breath stop too short.  
_Abe_ she whispered to him, her voice thicker sounding than normal, which caused a swell in Abe’s groin that made his own breath hitch. She leaned up, her kiss hungry for him as her hands fiddled with the zipper on his uniform, his arms raising to pull out of the sleeves, breaking their contact for a moment. The top was gone, and the way he knelt between her legs in just his leather pants made her stop and trace the muscles of his stomach with her fingers, a new appreciation for his body that differed from seeing him day to day.  
Her eyes heavy lidded, she sat forward, her hands unbuckling the belt of his trousers as he knelt there, one hand at her shoulder to steady them both. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, not wanting her to feel pressured, but he need not have worried. The way she looked up at him, the look that was in her eyes told him she wanted this just as much.  
They did a bit of a dance on the mattress to get him out of the tight trousers, she ended up having to pull them off him and they both laughed, crumpling on top of each other. The moment was pleasant, but soon the heat returned as he leaned over her, laying her back down. He pulled her thighs up around his waist, letting her know that he too was into the moment and she panted out a deeper breath, her sex pressing against his groin. Tingles of electricity, tiny flurries of current dashed around inside of her, as his hands slid up along her thighs to pull the flimsy material down, off over one leg and away. 

She felt embarrassment then, turning her face away. “Come back to me” he whispered, leaning down to blow the words into her ear, igniting her passion further. She felt her legs tighten around him, knew she wanted this more than anything. She wanted HIM more than anything, this amazing person. She wanted everything about him.  
She felt his hips shimmy, he was removing his own tight underpants and she took a deep breath, taking a tentative glance. “It’s alright, it’s…different, with me, that’s all. Let’s just…let’s just go with it, you will see…” he said, a nervous stutter in his voice as she looked down. His groin looked flat to her, where was.... She looked up at him, his face seemed so nervous and she smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth _Then show me_  
He lay her back once more, kissing down along her neck and across her breasts until she was breathing is shorter gasps again, her sex pressing against him as her hips made little rotations. “Are you ready?” he whispered and as she nodded, his eyes closed as he let out a groan, low in his throat that made her look down again.   
_Oh! _ her thoughts gasped, as part of Abe released and there was an erect penis, large and hard against the inside of her thigh. He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded her head, settling back into the duvet and raising her hips to line up with him. He stroked a hand over her mound first, a very gentle touch that made her squirm. He smiled then, leaning forward to guide himself against her entrance.  
Her head arched back against the bed as he eased inside of her, filling her so completely. He was wider than she expected, just that one curving sweep made her feel like she wanted to scream out, this can’t feel this good! He leaned over her again, mouth near her ear as he started to move his hips forwards and back, slowly. “Are you alright?” he whispered, his voiced strained from how tight she felt around him, how her insides squeezed against him and made him lose his breath with each movement.  
_Abe_ she whispered, the only word she could think, and he took this as acquiescence, his movements quickening. She was wet, and he met with just the right amount of friction as he thrust, her hips rising to meet his as their speed changed, faster. A bit harder, she gasping into his neck and he panting against her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her as they moved so beautifully as one.   
He slowed, enjoying the way she pressed against him for more, then quickened again, leaning over her with care not to press on her body too hard. He felt a change overcome her, her hands grasped at his back as her thighs squeezed around him, and he could hear the thoughts escalating, knew she was ready. With one last burst of speed and pressure, he held her thighs against him, kissing her as her body started to seize around him, delighting in the way her body contorted. He could feel some of her pleasure from their contact and he was enchanted in knowing that he was the cause, feeling a growing heat rise in the pit of his own groin.  
One last cry from her, it was almost soundless but the way her breath left her body with it, he was spiralling upwards, his fluids erupting into her in a wave of released pressure and pleasure. He moaned into her neck, the sound creating one last pulse of pleasure in her as she felt the gush of his seed jetting into her, how his back arched, his eyes closed.   
They lay there for a moment, parts separating naturally and as their breathing slowed, she leaned up towards him, placing her lips at the corner of his mouth. _Are you happy, Abe? _ she asked, and the question surprised him. He pulled the duvet from the bed, wrapping her in it like it was a cocoon. “Happy? I don’t think there is a word that can describe how I feel right now, but let’s start with happy.” he said, cuddling her in his arms so that only her face showed.   
She smiled a wide smile then, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye as she looked up at him. His skin glowed under the room’s lights, speckles of green and light blue dazzled her, and she wondered if he sweat the way she did. “Are you happy?” he asked, voice softer as he huddled down next to her, arms holding her safe in her bubble. _I’ve never known happy before, Abe, but…I think this is it_  
He kissed her nose then, just a light peck of silken lips that made her giggle her silent laugh, and he was laughing with her, looking around at the messed-up bedroom. “I think we may need a bigger bed.”


	9. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before, quiet but nice :)

Chapter nine

She woke late in the night, confused as she found herself wrapped up tight in blankets until realisation dawned, and she remembered where she was. She sat up with the duvet around her shoulders like a cape and took a moment to adjust her vision in the dim room.  
He lay around her, the big spoon to her baby spoon with his head on his arm, and she smiled, touching her fingers along his cheek for a moment. Her body ached, not in a painful way as she rolled her shoulders, but with a pleasant sort of a sensation that made her think back on what had happened earlier.  
She hadn’t expected things to turn out like this, and from what she could tell neither had he. She bit her bottom lip as she hugged her knees, her mind lost within recent memories. A warm hand slid up along her back under the covers and she squirmed, smiling down at Abe as he leaned up to greet her. “Hey,” he said, drawing her closer. “Are you alright?”  
She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat within and let out a contented sigh, rubbing her forehead against him before taking his hand in hers and kissing along his thumb.  
*****  
He left not long after that, needing a dip in the water to refresh himself and she decided to get dressed. It was a bit early, but she headed down to the cafeteria to see if they had anything good in, her stomach rumbling her into action.  
The only other person in the room besides the lady behind the counter was Liz, sitting at one of the smaller round tables and she waved an invitation to sit near her. She nodded her hello, choosing a sandwich and coffee from the menu before joining her.  
“Hey!” Liz said, her own empty coffee mug the only thing on the table in front of her. “You’re up early too, huh?” She smiled her agreeance, holding up her steaming coffee and Liz laughed, “Yep, I know the need for caffeine well enough.”  
*****  
“Wait, you did what?! Buddy, no way!” Red shouted, practically broadcasting Abes news to everyone in the locker room as Abe tried to quieten him. “Red, please, some decorum.”  
“Yeah, yeah- decorum shmorum, Abe! This is great news! Look at you, a regular Casanova.” he said, nudging him into the ribs. “I just hope that this won’t change things too much between us…” Abe said, while Red leaned against the lockers, reaching down for a beer from the bench.  
“Please! What’s it gonna change but how lonely you’ve been feeling? I mean, we’ve been friends a long time, I can see she’s been good for you to have around.” “Yes…” Abe said, twirling his fingers together, “but you know, what if now that we’ve…well, you know…what if she didn’t like it as much as with anyone else, or what if she gets tired of me? She could be with anyone here…”  
Red rolled his eyes, taking a deep gulp from the can before crushing it and reaching for another. “Give her some credit, Abe. She ain’t exactly been hanging around any of the other guys around here, right? The second she sees you coming she perks up like a tent at the circus!”  
Abe smiled at the analogy, and Red laughed at his own innuendo. “Heh. Tent. You know, you gotta just take it easy is all. Things happen like they’re supposed to, so just enjoy it and let them. That, and have a beer with your old pal?” he said, holding one out towards Abe.  
“Please, my body is a temple.” he said, shaking his head. “I’d rather keep it that way, the last time you convinced me to drink with you my temple was in ruins for days.” The two laughed at that, and Red opened the can for himself instead, downing the contents in one go.  
*****  
If anyone noticed her walking a little bit funny, they had the decency to say nothing as she felt rather undignified rambling through the halls with her legs aching as much as they did. She decided to spend some time in Krauss’ lab, helping him to translate some old spells from a Gaelic tome into English, and even in her seat she kept squirming.  
“Do you still haf a bad pain in ze ribs?” he asked, as she swivelled her bum in the seat. She blushed scarlet and shook her head, quick to distract him with the next word in the book that needed translation.  
“Krauss?” a soft voice asked from the doorway, and her head all but twisted on its axis as she turned to see Abe poking his head in. “Ah, Herr Sapien! Come in!” Krauss gesticulated, and she could feel her cheeks flushing as he approached. She smiled up at him, and when he returned the smile, she could feel her heart missing a beat between her ribs.  
“I wondered if I might borrow your lovely assistant for a while?” he asked, holding his hand out towards her. “Ah, good timing, ve ver just about to take a break!” Krauss said, his suit jostling around as he nodded. She took his hand, rising from the seat and for a moment they looked like two dancers, his body lithe as he leaned towards her, hers curving to meet him.  
“Would you care to join me for lunch?” he asked, and her fingers twined through his _I would love to, Abe_  
He seemed relieved at her agreeance, his body straightening even more as he led the way, an arm straying around her waist as they headed towards the doorway.  
“Take your time!” Krauss called after them, watching the two leave arm in arm with a light heart.


	10. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our MFC is getting more involved in B.P.R.D. life, and Red poses a question to Abe.

Chapter ten  
As promised, Krauss kept his word and within a few days he was adding her to missions on the outside. Her task was to ride along with the crew on their assignments, staying in the truck with the tomes and supplies. She would listen to the chatter over the communicators so that she could help with quick research and make appropriate bullets for Reds Samaritan and any other guns in use, depending on what they were dealing with.  
She proved to be a good asset to the team, and freeing Abe up for more combat meant that they got through missions quicker overall, an extra set of hands and guns in battle was incredibly helpful. She even got to see some of the action first-hand and was awed at how well Abe could bend and move on land, he was hyper-flexible after all.  
Abe had been delighted to show her the truck they travelled in, and she was quite amused by the fact that they were disguised from the public as a rubbish truck. _Does nobody ever wonder why the rubbish is being taken out in these places right when camera crews start to turn up outside? _ she asked, and he laughed while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I don’t really know, but now that you mention it, I do suppose that a giant rubbish truck is not the most conspicuous of vehicles.”  
Red was smirking over at the two of them, whispering something to Liz who was laughing and poking him in the side all at once. “What’s up?” he asked them, and they made a show of being serious, until they burst into laughter. “I’m sorry, it’s just you two are so freakin’ adorable, we can’t handle it.” Liz said, covering her mouth with her hand.  
“Bitch, please.” Abe said, copying something he heard someone say earlier in the day and they all started to laugh, while his arm curved around her waist and her hand lay flat against his chest. Is this what being part of a family feels like? She found herself thinking and Abe turned her to face the window, his voice softer now as he spoke into her ear. “Is that what you want, for us to be your family?”  
_Yes. I love it here, with you all. I never want to leave your side, Abe. _  
“Then stay with me always.” he whispered, while Liz and Red looked on, their own hands twining together as they shared a knowing look.  
*****  
“So, you askin’ her to the ball?” Red asked, while he and Abe were setting their belongings in the lockers after another successful mission. “The what?” “You know, the annual summer ball Pops used to host every year. The ‘big pizazz’, the dance of all dances. You know, Liz makes me dress up all silly for it every year!”  
“Oh, yes!” Abe said, tilting his head to the side in thought. “I’ve never actually gone to it myself. I never had much of a reason to attend it before now, so it slipped completely from my mind. When is it?”  
“This Saturday,” Red said, smirking down at his amphibian friend, “so if you’re gonna ask her to go, you better do it real soon. Ladies need time to prepare for stuff like this, I know Liz wants to buy a new dress. You wouldn’t think it, but she secretly enjoys going every year, even though she puts on a pout and says, ‘we have to show our face, for the Professors sake.’”  
“Liz does not speak with such a high tone of voice.” “Yeah, yeah, you get the point. So?” “So, what?” “You gonna ASK her?”   
“Well I…I have no idea if she would even like something like that! Plus, it’s so public, the whole B.P.R.D. would see us together, chins would wag…what if she says no?”  
Red reached into his locker, pulling out a pair of flame shaped cufflinks. “Liz got me these to wear. Kinda nice, right? Look, she’s not going to say no. If anything, you’ll make her the happiest girl in the B.P.   
Plus, Liz will like having another girl along, you know how they separate the guys and the ladies to different sides until the slow songs come on, then you gotta do that stupid walk across the dance floor, hoping the lady on the other end don’t turn away and reject ya. Well, wouldn’t it be nice ta know there’s a gal waiting for you to ask her to dance with her over on the other side of the hall?”  
“Yes, I suppose that is rather a nice idea.” Abe said, an idea forming in his mind. “I’ll ask her, then!”


	11. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question and an answer.

Chapter eleven

Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near…She found a CD labelled “Popular love songs.” under a pile of books on the professors’ old desk and decided to put it into the CD player to try it out. This was her favourite song so far, and she swayed a gentle rhythm along to it as it played.  
“Just want to be, close to you…” a soft voice sang in her ear, in time to the music. Abe was behind her, his arms wrapping around her to cross over her stomach. He swayed along with her, a relaxed movement until the song ended. His face lay against the side of her head nuzzling her hair, and her hand found his face, resting there as they sashayed along to the music.  
“It’s actually quite a good collection.” he said, moving away to press stop on the remote. She felt tingly from his embrace, her breathing always seemed to come faster when Abe was near. Watching him stand by the desk as he fiddled with the controls, she was transfixed by him. He wore only his black shorts, after exiting his tank from which he had been busy reading. She thought him beautiful, every movement he made no matter how mundane was graceful.  
“Do you like to dance?” he asked, looking up, and she glanced away at the floor, nervous. He put the remote down and took her chin in his fingers, a gentle tilt upwards so that she was faced with those eyes which were always so inquisitive. _I’ve never really danced before, not properly. I like it, though. _  
He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, an endearing movement that made her feel like she would swoon. “Dancing is quite easy, really. You just listen to the music, and let your body move along to it however it wishes to. We were dancing just now without you even knowing it.” She blushed, leaning her face into his hand. _I suppose we were. _  
“There is, um…one moment!” he said, heading out of the library in a hurry, leaving her standing near the desk in confusion. Within moments he was back, a small bunch of white tulips wrapped with a blue bow in his hand. He motioned for her to sit in the professors’ chair. When she complied, he knelt down, holding the flowers up towards her. “Would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to the Springtime ball this weekend?”  
She noticed the purplish tint to his face, he was blushing and very nervous as he looked up at her, his wide eyes blinking rapidly. She reached out, taking the flowers in one hand and his hand with the other. _Thank you, Abe. These flowers are just beautiful! I’m not really sure what a summer ball is, but if I can go there with you then I would love it very much! _  
“Oh!” he said, rising to his feet and taking her with him. “I honestly thought you might say no! Oh, well, this is very exciting! I’ve never been to it either, you see. Thank you for agreeing to accompany me, honestly I…” She could sense his excitement and put her hand on his chest to calm down his stuttering. _Abe, I don’t understand, what is it that are we going to? _  
He picked her up by the waist and twirled her in a circle, her summery dress flowing out around her as he did, and then hugged her close, “It’s a dance! With music, and gowns and tuxedos for the men, drinks and food and the entire B.P.R.D. taking some time off to mingle and have fun. Or so I’m told,” he added, his hands cupping her ribs. “Red and Liz always go, and they seem to like it well enough.”

 

She found herself smiling a wide grin up at this man that stood so close before her, how he spoke with such passion and energy. _Oh, Abe_ she said, her arms twining around his neck, _We could be going on a trip to the rubbish dump wearing bin bags, and I would be delighted just to be there with you. _  
“That is a rather unlikely scenario…. oh! Uhm…” He blushed, understanding the meaning behind her words. Her cheeks were pink, flushed even and he felt a thump in his chest that beat down through his whole being as he beheld her amused expression. “So, you will come with me then?” he asked, wanting to be certain.  
_ There isn’t a thing in this universe that could stop me, Abe. _  
She pressed her body close to his, a deep heat rising below as she lay against his groin, her arms still around his neck with the flowers tickling the back of his gills. “Is that so…” he said, voice a bit huskier as his eyes closed, while she leaned closer.  
_That’s a promise_ she whispered to his mind, her words lost as she kissed him, her lips eager for the feel of his against them.


	12. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main lady and Liz have a fun days shopping before coming home to the boys.

Chapter twelve  
The fifth dress shop was the one where both ladies found their suited gowns, arriving there laden down with bags full of random items of clothing they had spent the day picking out together. Like school girls going to prom, she and Liz swooned over the different styles of dresses, giggling at the risqué ones and rolling their eyes at the overly expensive ones.  
“Can I help you, ladies?” the dapper sales assistant asked, “Can I get you some teas or coffees while you try on some of our wares?” “Oh, he’s cute,” whispered Liz, and louder, “Why yes good sir, we would be delighted with some coffee while we look for something suitable!” He nodded his head and waltzed towards the staff room, with Liz whispering, “cute ass!” and winking at her.  
She had a little notepad and pen in her hand that she carried around throughout the day, and wrote on it, “No way, Abes ass is much firmer!” and the two of them started to giggle again, one silent one loud as he returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. “What are you looking for, ladies?” he asked, a hand on his hip bringing notice to his clearly packed crotch.  
Liz stifled a laugh, her eyes tearing up from withheld mirth. “Well, I want something amazing. Like, flaming hot but not slutty.” “Right…” he said, “and for you?” She shrugged and looked to Liz, who blurted out, “We don’t know exactly, but we’ll look through what you have and if the right one comes along, we’ll know it!”  
“Great!” he said, turning to a row of dresses further into the shop. “You said flaming hot, and I wonder if this might suit.” he added, pulling a deep red dress from the rack. The garb looked to be figure hugging in design, with frills down one side that graduated to an orange colour. She took it from him, heading into the changing room.  
He tried to make conversation with her, standing before her as she sat on one of the cushioned chairs drinking her coffee and the more he spoke, the closer his crotch got to her face. “So, is this for a hot date?” he asked, trying to find out more about her. She scribbled into her notepad. “I’m a mute lesbian.” and he turned away, all interest in her gone. “Right, well, let’s see how your friend is getting on shall we? Are you ready, darling?”  
Liz stepped out of the dressing room, and She stood, her hands going to her mouth. The dress was perfect, it made Liz look feminine and yet badass with the way the lighter laced frills fluttered like flames in a fire. She gave two thumbs up, jumping on her toes and the sales assistant rolled his eyes, thinking she was Liz’ overexcited girlfriend.  
“This is it, right?” Liz said, twirling around. “Red’s gonna love this. I’ll take it! That’s one down,” she said, re-entering the dressing room to get back into her regular clothes. “It’s your turn next!” she shouted through the shutters, “we have to find you something spectacular to match Abes firm asscheeks!”  
She laughed her silent laugh as the sales clerk flushed red and turned away, pretending to fix the dresses on the rack. He was still lurking there when Liz emerged, and she handed the dress to him, so he could package it up. “What’s that over there…?” she said, spotting something on a rack at the other side of the room. “Oh my God!” she said, pulling it out so that the fabric swayed on the hanger. The two women looked at each other and She stood, taking the dress from Liz with excitement as she ushered her into the changing room.

Liz spotted the notepad on the coffee table and started to laugh out loud at the note. “Oh, I can’t breathe,” she said, tears streaming down her cheeks as the sales assistant arrived back to see if they needed more help. “Are you ok in there sweetheart, or do you need me to come in there and fix your boobs again, you know what you’re like getting your bra crooked all the time?”  
She crossed her legs in the dressing room, realising what Liz had seen and now she was laughing so much she needed to pee. Breathe breathe breathe she told herself, pulling the rest of the gown over her shoulders, struggling with the back. She looked at herself in the long mirror, not sure that she recognised the figure that reflected within, but in a good kind of way. Abe might really like this…  
She took a deep breath and stepped out, Liz and the salesman falling silent as she emerged. “Oh my God…” whispered Liz. “Abe is going to have a coronary when he sees you in that. You need to get that dress right now, nothing else will do!”  
*****  
The B.P.R.D. head tailor made Reds suit every year and was in a panic at being called in to make a new suit from scratch so close to the date of the dance. “It really is very late!” he muttered, measuring along Abes inner thing with a not so gentle touch.  
“Well…” Abe stuttered, stepping back at the intrusion, “I didn’t realise until now that I was going, you see. I realise it’s an inconvenieeee-“ the word ended in a high pitch as the tailor pressed a rough hand across Abes crotch, measuring the width of his hips.   
Red lay across the couch in the library, laughing so much his belly ached at Abes struggle while he drank a beer or three.   
“Done!” the tailor said, standing up so fast that Abe had to hop back to not get a forehead to the chin. “Right…” he said to no-one, as the man was already scurrying out the door in a rush. He looked to Red, and sighed, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, that was an ordeal!”  
“Ah, Hans is a crazy old nutbag, but you know what, he’s the best guy around. He’ll make you something awesome.” “I wonder if the ladies are enjoying their day out together?” Abe asked, sitting down next to his friend.  
“Oh yeah! Liz doesn’t go out much for stuff like that, you know she finds it hard to make friends. It’s good they seem to be getting on, I mean their both beautiful gals dating…well, ya know.” “People like us?” Abe finished, a quiet tone to his voice.  
Red nodded, shrugging a shoulder towards the beer on the table, “Want one?” Abe studied the cans, and reached forward for one, Red cheering him on. “Alright! Things are changing around here, and I like it!”  
“This whole dance thing has me razzled, Red. Wait, do you think we are dating? I mean, are we? We never said as much. This is…confusing.” He popped the can open with careful fingers and took a sip, squinting at the taste. “You get used to it,” Red said, sitting forward to tip his can against Abes. “Cheers, buddy!” “Oh, cheers, Red.” he said, taking another sip.  
The ladies had eaten at a pizza place and gone to see a movie at the cinema, then been collected by a B.P.R.D. car when it started to get late. They were exhausted from shopping. The driver offered to carry their bags in for them, but they refused politely and headed down the round elevator with all of their baggage splayed out like a shield around them.  
They were still laughing at how the day went, and as they headed down the long hallway towards the library, they could hear loud music reverberating though the walls. They looked at each other, Liz opening one of the doors with her shoulder, so they could both slip through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra upload for Christmas Eve as my way of saying thanks for anyone that has been following the story, honestly thank you and please keep on reading along, there is so much more to come. Happy Holidays!


	13. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe is rather drunk, the sweetheart!

Chapter thirteen

Red and Abe were gathered around the CD player, arm in arm with a beer can in their free hands as they sang along to another cheesy love song from the “popular love songs” CD. Red spotted the ladies in the doorway and bounded over, throwing Liz over his shoulder in one sweep. “Hey, Red!” she screamed, though she was laughing now as he pretended to do a sexy strut out of the library. “We’re going to bed.” he said, and the two of them disappeared up the hall with an echo of giggles, leaving the shopping bags in the hallway.   
She shut the library door after them, planning to get the bags afterwards. She turned back to look at Abe, who was clearly quite drunk. He stood, swaying along to the music and very softly singing the words. “Her sun pours down like liquid gold, to chase away the sorrows…”  
_Abe_ she whispered, her arms wrapping around him from behind to cross around his waist. “Oh, hello!” he said, trying to turn around. His knees buckled, and he ended up sitting cross-legged on the carpet, looking up at her with wide, surprised eyes. She took both of his hands in hers _Oh, Abe, have you had a lot to drink? _  
“Too much…too much…She leaves the dancing visions of her image on the water…” he started again, joining in with the words of the song. _You like this one? _ she asked while trying to raise him to stand, to no avail. “It’s you, this song is you.” he said, letting go of her hand to press it against her chest.   
She smiled, touched at the sentiment. _It’s a beautiful song. _ “You are beautiful, more than you know.” _Abe, honey, you’re so very drunk. Let’s get you to bed. _  
He nodded, and she tried once more to ease him up, getting him about halfway before he fell back, dragging her down with him. She started to laugh as the two of them rolled around the floor, until he was leaning over her and she found her throat becoming dry. The way he looked down at her with his lips parted ever so slightly made her quieten. Even the smell of the alcohol from him was oddly pleasant. As he leaned down to kiss her with hungry lips, she could taste it on him, her breath coming in short gasps as he kissed her with passion, the alcohol in his system setting him free.  
_Abe, we’re in the library_ she thought in her loudest voice, which was lost between all the other flurries of emotion between them. She wanted very much to repeat what they had done a few nights ago, it had been amazing. He was drunk though, he wasn’t thinking straight. Her legs wound up around his waist without thought, and she could feel the rough shag of the carpet against her back as he pulled her dress up higher.  
Her head tilted back as his lips travelled their way down along her neck, stopping to suck on the skin there. She had stopped wearing the bandage two days ago, her quicker healing meant that only a reddish scar remained which didn’t hurt. His lips drank at the skin under her ear and she let out a soft moan, her hips riding up to meet him.   
_Abe? _ her mind repeated, and he sat back, looking down at her in bewilderment. His mind felt fuzzy, but the sight of her laying on the floor under him was somewhat sobering. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo against the stark red plush of the carpet, and her legs were spread around him, open and inviting.   
A dark, purplish circle was blooming on the skin of her neck where he had sucked, and she lay there, her eyes half closed as she observed him, expectant. _Abe, as much fun as I’m having with you right now, anyone could walk right in on us…_  
He leaned down again, pecking gentle kisses up along her neck until he reached her ear. He hummed deep in his throat, a gentle sound which made her flutter her eyes. He was so near, she could feel his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck. “Darling…” he whispered, sitting up with an unsteady movement, coaxing her to follow him into a sitting position. “I am rather drunk, it seems, and I don’t know myself…are you alright?”   
His eyes shone, the light from the fireplace at the end of the room a warm reflection within and she smiled, hugging him. _I’m always alright when I’m with you, Abe. I think we need to get you to your room though, before you fall down again.”  
He laughed a sweet, shy laugh at her words and with some effort, managed to get himself standing, leaning on her shoulder for support. “It’s not that I don’t want to, uhm…well,” he said, laughing as she bundled herself under him, moving towards the doorway. “It just wouldn’t be right, I like you very much you see, and you might think me a brute, having my way with you in this condition, and in the middle of the floor, my my…”   
He lost his train of thought, the alcohol was affecting his speech at this point and she had to smile, his filter was completely gone so he spoke his desires aloud as they made their way through the hall towards his room.  
“I dream of you, every night. You are always happy in my dreams, and I wish to…wish to…see you happy always…” he said, she fumbling with the handle to his door as his head slumped towards his chest.  
_Abe? _ she asked and received a low moan in reply. _Alright, let’s do this_ she thought, more to herself than anyone, managing to limp her way across his bedroom with him scarcely conscious on her shoulder. _I really should join Liz at the gym in the mornings_ she thought, and Abe managed a quiet titter in reply.  
_There! _ she thought, triumphant as finally he lay across the bed, his legs dangling over the side. She raised his ankles and swivelled them so that his legs were on the bed, his torso facing the right way up but a bit crooked, and so she set to straightening him up. He was completely asleep now, and as she leaned over him, she was struck by the innocence of him, and how vulnerable he was.  
She rushed out into the hallway to gather up all the abandoned shopping bags, dragging their weight back to her own bedroom. She left everything in a pile inside the door and headed towards her bed to change into her sleeping nightie, a pink costume with two cute teddy bears on the front. She didn’t know who had bought it for her, it was one of the items that was there when she woke in this place, and it made her smile.  
Pulling her dressing gown over her nightie and sliding her feet into her slippers, she padded her way back up the quiet hallway and entered Abes room again, switching off the main light so that only a dim nightlight lit up the room. He lay there, one arm up over his head now and she crawled into the bed alongside him, her head and upper body curving against his chest.  
He seemed to sense her presence, with a soft sigh he turned into her while she managed to manoeuvre the duvet out from under him so that they were tucked under it. His arm embraced her, and she smiled as he hugged her close, the fins on his arm tickling her back as it rode up under the back of her nightgown, his hand against her skin making her flush.   
_Goodnight, Abe_ her thoughts whispered as her head lay against his chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart beating. He let out a deep breath, and after a time she joined him in sleep, their bodies tangling together during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another extra upload for Christmas Day for anybody that's been so kind to follow my story- Happy Holiday!


	14. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant wake-up

Chapter fourteen

She woke to a soft pressure parting her lips, and an arm lifting her chest higher. Her eyes fluttered open in the dim light, her lips separating to allow access to the kiss that awakened a tingle throughout her body. Letting out a soft moan, she returned it, a gentle languid movement as Abe invaded her every sense, and she relaxed against his touch.   
He leaned over her, lifting her under the waist as he sat at the side of the bed, after waking already and having gone for a quick dip in the tank to help cure his headache and hydrate. “Good morning,” he whispered, his voice huskier than usual as he placed gentle, soft kissed down the front of her neck, ending where her nightgown started.  
_Abe…_ her thoughts whispered, and her voice purred through him, more intoxicating to him now than on the first day they met, when her unfamiliar words both filled his mind and stirred it. He let her lay back down, fingertips caressing one of her thighs with a bare trace as she rubbed her eyes and stretched herself.   
_That tickles! _ her thought squealed as she writhed, and he took the opportunity to crawl over her, his hands trailing up and down along both thighs while her silent giggles rocked them on the mattress. _Let’s see how you like it_ she thought, leaning up towards him and ticking under his ribs. He started to laugh, taking hold of her wrists to stop the onslaught, yet she was quick and in one leap she pounced. Now he lay back on the bed, while she straddled him, her hands resting on his stomach as she looked down at him with a smirk _So you’re ticklish here? _  
“Oh, don’t, I really am very ticklish.” he said, laughing louder as she attacked his ribs once more, her fingers dancing along his skin while he wiggled and attempted another takeover, reaching for her arms. _No way_ she thought, getting a hold of his two wrists then pinning them over his head. She leaned over him now, panting a little. Her hair fell around her face in wisps, and the way her hips curved over his groin made Abe lay still, gills fluttering from how heavy his breathing was becoming.   
_It’s not very fair that you get to kiss me, and I don’t get to kiss you…_ she said, her voice like velvet in his mind as she very gently began to rock her hips against his groin, watching the reaction on his face as his mouth opened wider, his eyes closing with the sensation. “Do I make you feel like this?” he asked, voice faltering as she pressed her pelvis firmer against him.  
_Like what? _ she teased, her lips like butterfly wings fluttering past his gills, making him gasp ever so slightly. _You’ll have to be more specific…_  
“Like…like my body is on fire, like every…. mmm, every muscle is full of electricity. I can’t explain it…I feel it…” he whispered, his breathing weighty now as she teased him more, the light fabric of her underwear and his shorts feeling like a mighty barrier to him. He squirmed under her touch, though she kept his arms over his head, her fingers twining through his now instead of at his wrists.  
_You make me feel like this…_ she whispered, leaning down to claim his mouth with her lips, her tongue dancing with his and he returned the embrace, passionate and full of need. He groaned aloud as his beeper started to peep, and she sat back, knowing he had to answer the call. Her beeper remained silent and so, as he stood, his shorts feeling very tight around him, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips before he got dressed to leave without her.

“I’ll see you tonight…” he said, as she watched him dress. “You sleep a while longer, and I’ll see you later at the dance. I really can’t wait. And as for this, um, conversation…we can discuss it again later.” He took one of her hands and placed a kiss on it, coaxing her into the bed so he could wrap the duvet around her. The beeper started sounding again in a higher pitch, and he kissed the tip of her nose before dashing out, taking one last lingering look before the door closed and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another extra upload for you lovely read-alongers for St.Stephens Day/ Boxing Day/ Wednesday :P  
> Thank you so much again for reading, commenting and just being awesome, I hope these fun little extra chapters have been keeping you amused over the holiday season- Just a note to add that I do have some story driven ideas coming up, I'm not here -just- to get these two together in bed although I must say, they are so sweet to write with, I'm having fun!  
> Happy Holidays guys, and roll on 2019 and the adventures that await.


	15. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big rush on the day of the dance <3

Chapter fifteen  
She was snuggled up in the bed, comfortable in the cocoon Abe had created around her with the duvet, and sleep found her. A knocking at the door some time later startled her, and as she raised her head, her hair standing at odd angles, Liz pushed open the door and entered the unlocked room in a hurry.  
“There you are!” she said, pulling the duvet off the still groggy woman, and reaching for her dressing gown. “C’mon sleepyhead,” she said, pitching the gown towards her, “we have so much to do! The boys are out on a mission, but we have a mission too, - mission ‘get ourselves looking amazing for the dance!’”  
She was pulling her arm into the sleeve of the dressing gown when Liz shrieked and leaped towards her, “What is that?” She was unsure what the panic was, until Liz’s hand was at her neck while she inspected it. “You let him give you a love bite the night before the dance? Oh man, well we better hope that make-up can cover it!” she said, turning to leave the room. “I’m gonna go look at my cosmetics and see if I have something for full coverage!”  
The door was left wide open and a surprised intern looked in as she passed by, quick to hurry along as she caught a glimpse of the dishevelled woman on the bed inside. _What’s a love bite? _ she asked herself, unable to see anything as Abe didn’t have a mirror in his room. _It doesn’t hurt…_  
By the time she got back to her own room and got undressed to shower, she discovered the purple mark on her neck in her own mirror, which was dark and stood out on her pale skin like a dusky island of colour. She showered, thinking back to the previous evening and how excited Abe made her feel, until she could hear Liz barging into her bedroom, calling out for her.  
*****  
Even as a witch, she thought she had never seen so many lotions and potions for one task. She was already quite hairless as she shaved certain areas regularly, but after Liz’s attack with sticky wax strips, her skin was sore and not a particle remained anywhere. Her nails were painted a pearly white colour, Liz gluing tiny silver jewels to them, so they sparkled under the light. Moisturisers, cleansers and all manner of creams were applied, removed and re-applied until her room smelled like a tropical bathhouse, coconut prevailing.   
“Let’s get something to eat before we do our faces!” Liz said, and so the two ended up in the cafeteria, sitting next to Krauss with their hair high in curlers as they ate their respective dinners. “You are smelling very fragrant zis afternoon,” he commented, leaning closer, “I hope you vil both honour me vis a dance zis evening, yes?” “Sure thing, Johan!” Liz said, and She nodded to him, patting his arm in affirmance. “Oh vonderful, zen I look forvard to it very much!”  
*****  
The boys had captured a rogue group of creatures that were living in someone’s attic, having eaten many of the neighbourhood pets before the unfortunate discovery by the owner, who also became creature-food. It was an easy enough job to wrangle them, and the two were back in good time, heading their respective ways to wash and get ready for the evening.  
Abe found a hanger on the inside of his door, which contained his new suit and he thought it best to get dressed and head down to the hall. He disliked tardiness, especially from a gentleman and besides, he wanted to see her enter the ball.   
Pops had always said; a lady should make a grand entrance on such a night, and so tradition dictated that the ladies in their finery enter the hall via the upper stairway. He couldn’t have her arrive with nobody to meet her at the bottom, that would be quite improper!  
*****  
The hall was filled with people milling about, chatting and drinking from champagne flutes, and Abe found Red lurking at the back wall by the buffet. “Ah, there you are!” he said, “You look splendid!” Red seemed uncomfortable, his tuxedo was a classic black and white affair with long tails on the coat, where his tail peeked through. His shoes shone, and the cufflinks Liz had given him were just the right amount of customisation.  
“You clean up pretty well yourself, buddy!” he said, happy to have a companion in this situation. “That’s a great colour on you,” he continued, as Abe helped himself to some fruit slices from a colourful platter. His suit was a fitted three-piece affair, the pants and longer outer jacket a crisp white, while the embossed inner jacket was a warm golden colour. The shoes he wore were also white, and well-polished while one blue flower was pinned to his lapel. “Liz told me to choose a blue flower,” he said, straightening it.  
“Are you nervous? I feel nervous, how strange, it’s just a dance…” he said, trailing off as Red stepped forward. The pianist played a fanciful tune each time a new lady entered the stairway to descend, and they both stepped forward as Liz appeared at the top of the stairs.   
Her hair sat in high curls, some of which fell around her face as she walked down, bouncing with each step. The frills of her dress danced with her movements like a flickering flame, and Abe could hear Red mumble his appreciation as they gazed up at her. “Ta daaa.” she said, as she reached the floor and Red stepped forward, his arm reaching out for hers. “You look stunning, babe. Real beautiful.” “You look great too.” she swooned, the two locked eyes.  
“Yes, Liz, you look quite splendid!” Abe said, and he thought Liz might be blushing a little bit as she thanked him. “Once everybody’s here the main band starts and we gotta separate, so I’m keeping’ you to myself until then!” Red said, swirling Liz towards the far end of the room.   
Abe thought he might head back towards the buffet where the stragglers and lone partygoers seemed to be congregating, but as he turned the pianist was plonking another fanciful tune on the keys and he turned back, to see who was coming down next.   
His hand went to his chest as he saw her approach the top of the stairs, and the room seemed to go quiet as she reached the top steps, looking down. He could hear the people around him start to whisper, their thoughts were appreciative. Her eyes found his in the crowd and she stepped forward, every eye in the room following her descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading along! The next two uploads are special uploads that I will be posting on New Years eve and New Years day, which I hope you guys will like very much (Please be aware of different time zones, so there's a wee chance my New Years may be a day ahead/behind you :D )  
>  Until then, I hope you are enjoying the story and do pop a message to say Hi, I rarely bite ;)


	16. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grand entrance

Chapter sixteen.

Her hair draped down in loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders. The dress she wore was a stunning ocean blue which tapered in at her waist, darkening in colour the further down it went, spreading out around her like a pool of water as she started down the steps. It was an off-the-shoulder style dress, with delicate white lace worked across the bodice and down long, sweeping sleeves that flowed behind her with light wisps as she moved.  
Abes breath caught in his gills, he had truly never seen anything as beautiful as this, and now he understood why Liz had told him to wear a blue flower- to match her dress. As she took each step, the fabric swayed around her in delicate waves that were to him the embodiment of the ocean itself. Her makeup was understated, delicate even and on her neck sat their necklace, the white stone shimmering in pride of place.  
Her gaze never left his, never moved to survey the room or anyone else. She reached the bottom of the staircase and Abe stepped towards her, his arm outstretched so that she could loop her own through his. “You are so beautiful…” he said, taking in the details of her face as she looked him over, equally as impressed. _Abe, you look so dashing! What a lovely suit, you really are so handsome. _ The two blushed at the compliments simultaneously, and Abe could sense the thoughts of the room, disbelief that they were together, surprise that these two were here as a pair…  
_Abe_ she said, her voice a pleasant hum to distract him, _Thank you for asking me to the ball. I’ve never dreamed of anything like this, it’s breath-taking. _ He smiled then, a genuine smile that caused her heart to thump even harder in her chest than it already was, though it eased her nerves. “Thank you for coming with me.” he said, raising her hand to place a gentle kiss on her fingers.  
He guided her with pride through the onlookers, finding Red and Liz near the buffet. “Wow!” Red said, a sandwich half stuffed into his mouth, “you sure know how to make an entrance, tiny! You look real nice. Right, Liz?” he asked, turning towards his partner, “though, ‘course, nobody can look more beautiful than you, babe. You’re hot.” Liz squeezed his arm, and turned to the duo, “You both look so gorgeous together. Before the dance gets started, let’s get to the photographer and have a picture done! Before this guy drops any more food on his shirt.” she said, scolding Red with a grin.  
“It was the cream!” he protested, “ain’t my fault they over-filled the profiteroles…” he muttered to himself as they made their way across to a section of the room that was well decorated and dedicated to taking pictures. Each couple had a picture taken together, then as the four stood together for a group picture She spotted Krauss at the far end of the hall, standing by himself.  
_Abe…_ she whispered with a gentle squeeze to Abes hand, and he understood exactly what she wished of him. “Krauss!” he called, and the man jolted around towards their direction with surprise. She waved her hand at him and Abe did the same, beckoning him over. He rattled towards them, and as he realised that he was being added to a photograph, his step quickened.  
“Oh, how vonderful!” he said, squeezing in between the group, as she and Liz each looped an arm through one of his before the photographer took more pictures of them all together. Soon a bell was ringing, and Tom Manning was speaking into a squealing microphone, asking that the ladies and gentlemen separate to their designated half of the hall so that the dance could officially begin.  
Liz hooped her arm through hers as Red and Abe stood back, reluctant, and each pair headed towards opposite sides of the room, with Krauss making a beeline towards the safety of the buffet. She tapped Liz’s shoulder and raised her eyebrows in question, not knowing what was going on.  
“Oh, it’s a silly old rule Professor Broom used to have, us ladies are going to dance over here together for a bit while the guys hang out over there, and when the slow music starts then the guys have the chance to come over and ask us to dance- I guess that’s how things were done back in his day, he always insisted on it so it’s tradition. Don’t worry, in just a few dances Abe will come and ask you.”  
She nodded, understanding the concept now, and they started to laugh as the band began to play a cheesy pop song. They started dancing, feeling silly bopping around to such upbeat music in their heavy gowns while the men mostly crowded together on their side, watching the women move.  
“I’ve never felt so lucky in all of my life…” Abe said to Red, who nodded his agreement. “Well, it’s not my favourite song but it’s okay…” “No, No, I mean with…oh, you are joking with me again. I’m getting better at this.” he said, seeing the amused glint in Reds eyes.   
“I know buddy, I feel the same way every day I spend with Liz at my side. Look at them out there, dancing together like they’ve known each other for ever. Liz likes her a lot, you know. I guess I do too, I mean I don’t want you to ever get hurt by her but, Abe, you be careful with her too. She’s lived a pretty messed up life, I mean in some ways she’s kinda like a kid seein’ the world for the first time…well, anyways. You get me.”  
Red couldn’t blush as such, being red skinned and all, but Abe thought if there ever was a moment for the big guy to blush, he was doing it right now. “Don’t worry, Red. I will protect her, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve guys, what better way to celebrate than by reading about a beautiful ball! 
> 
> On a random side note, you can also find me under the name WifeOfTheWater on Deviantart should you happen to use it, I may decide to do a few doodles for fun based on this story and that's where they will go alongside the chapters, should the need to draw grab me. I'll link anything I do in the notes anyhow :3
> 
> <3


	17. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the ball and an important revelation

Chapter seventeen 

Finally, after a plethora of loud and abrasive songs designed to jump around to, the lights dimmed, and a slow tune began to play. Abe stepped forward, eager to head towards her until Red caught his sleeve at the elbow, stopping him. “Not yet!” he hissed through clenched teeth, “ya can’t be the first one across, that looks too desperate! Ya gotta wait a minute or two, let one or two other guys go out first so everyone ain’t staring right at you through the whole walk across.”  
Abe nodded, anxious to do things properly and they waited with bated breath as the first young man waltzed across the room, cocky and foot sure until the lady of his affections turned her back on him, an outright rejection to dance. “Oh, my nerves, I can’t look at this…” Abe said, turning towards the buffet in a feigned display of interest in the fruit platter.  
*****  
“Ok, take a deep breath, we just sway around here for a bit and after a little while the guys will come and ask us to dance, ok? You don’t have to look so scared,” Liz said, patting her arm, “it’s alright. You know Abe will come to you, so just enjoy this ok?”  
She nodded, swaying along as the lead singer sang a deep rendition of a love song. “Oh, shoot!” Liz said, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her the opposite way. “Close one!” she whispered, keeping her hands on Her shoulders, “the cheek of that guy, he was headed right for you! As if you would dance with him over Abe!”  
She had been oblivious of the man’s approach, and a peep over her shoulder showed a good-looking man she thought might be named John Myers, or Mathers, something like that heading towards a different woman in the group who took his hand and headed to the dance floor with him instead.  
*****  
“Stupid John…who does he think he is squaring up to our girls...?” Red growled, his fists clenching. “Alright, c’mon buddy, time to get our ladies and dance.” he said as the band started a new song.  
“Stand by me, darling stand by me…” the singer crooned into the mic, and the two made their way across the room, oblivious to the flash of the photographer catching their movements as they approached the two women, Liz turning her friend back around again so she could see Abe walking towards her, the lyrics of the music so fitting, “No, I won’t be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me…”  
His hand reached for her, and in a single step she was in his arms, her dress swaying around them as he danced her around the floor to the relaxed tempo of the song, one hand holding hers high as the other cradled her back, supporting her and guiding her.  
Her eyes felt wide on her face, like she could not get enough of seeing him, how the disco lights flickered bright colours across his face, how his lips were turned up at the corners, all of him. Her chest felt like it was swelling as he twirled her, the photographers flash lost in the sea of colours and the glint of sequined dresses around her. She was drunk in the moment, intoxicated by every part of this unexpected and wonderful adventure.

She felt light in his arms, a firm yet tangible weight as he guided her around the floor with his hand at her back, and he was struck with the thought that if he should ever let her go, she might disappear into the colours and sea of movement around them, never to be found again.  
He would drown without her, this he knew and his grip on her hand tightened a little for fear of losing that which he knew he could never truly lose. How the whorls of her hair bounced in gentle waves around her shoulders as they moved, the way her dress seemed to swirl around her like the tide coming to shore, her delicate hand holding his.   
“I love you…” he whispered, leaning close to her ear, not daring to meet her eyes as he swirled her around, the words he felt so strongly were said aloud at last. She stopped outright on the dance floor, stepping to the side as the band started a new song. He followed her, confused for a moment, her hand taking his in both of hers. _I love you too, Abe Sapien. _ her voice whispered, her eyes full of happy tears as he leaned into her, the disco lights flickering across them as they kissed, the crowd and the music gone as all they knew was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's to many adventures in 2019 :)


	18. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breath of fresh air

Chapter eighteen

They managed to come to their senses, both filled with excitement at this new point in their relationship, and they threw themselves into the party, dancing along to every song and finding meaning in each lyric sung.  
She twirled with Krauss as promised, who proved to be quite the talented dancer as he led her around the floor, light stepped despite the bulk of his suit. A lot of the couples had drifted off as the night progressed, each darker corner becoming occupied by a courting pair.   
The room was starting to feel hot, and Abe suggested they go outside for a breath of fresh air, to which she agreed. They walked hand in hand out through the double doors, into the courtyard and around the back of the building towards the gardens. They could still hear the music, though it was fainter here and he held her close, slow dancing with her under the trees as a light breeze caressed and cooled them.  
“I thought I would never know what this felt like…” he whispered, her breath tickling her ear, “being here with you, meeting your eyes with mine, being able to touch you, to know you…no book could ever describe how this makes me feel…”  
_I feel it too_ she said, _I feel all of these things, and so much more that I can’t put words to. _  
They began to walk again, through the trees with their fingers twined together, a lazy sort of movement. She squeezed his hand, and he returned it, and laughed as their eyes met again, whatever spark that was flying between them igniting.   
The were quite far into the thicket of trees now, and she leaned back against the trunk of an older tree, thick and wide from its years while he leaned towards her, not quite pressing against her. His hands were on the trunks bark at either side of her hips. “Love…” he whispered, his lips velvet against her ear. “Love is a powerful word, it means you have captured my heart. It belongs to you, and only you…” he said, his lips tracing a light path over her cheek towards her mouth.   
_Love_ she said, her mouth moving though no sound came from her lips, and he pressed his own to hers lightly, sharing feathery little pecks that she returned. Her head tilted to the side, and his moved to fit with her, his hand reaching up to trace along her neck, holding her as they kissed one another more deeply, their feelings shared through the dancing of their lips.  
She started to smile, and he leaned back to find out what amused her. _We were having such a lovely conversation this morning…_ her thoughts teased, and he tilted his head at the playful look in her eye, waiting for her to continue.  
_...such a shame we never got to finish that conversation_ her voiced purred, and his own lip curled as he bent forward to plant a gentle kiss her forehead. “That is true,” he said, his voice a soft murmur against her skin that made her tingle. Her arms found their way up to his chest, the fingers unbuttoning his outer jacket with deft movements.  
“Wait, do you mean…?” he started, her silent laughter answering his question. _Well, nobody will see us here, right? _ she asked, _We’ve wandered pretty far away from the party. I can’t even hear the music anymore. It’s just me and you. _  
What was it about this woman that eased every doubt in his mind, he wondered, kissing down the nape of her neck and across one bare shoulder, his fingers tracing along her exposed collar bone.   
He found her lips again, their kiss intense now as they pressed against each other, his hands caressing her back between the hard bark of the tree. _My dress…_ she whispered, bunching the fabric up higher to reveal feet dressed in delicate white heels. He knelt, planting a light kiss near her knee as his hands reached up between the folds of fabric, finding the edge of her underwear against her skin and pulling them down, helping her step out of them before putting them into his pocket.   
He stood again, leaning close as she reached under his now open jacket to open the zipper of his pressed trousers, he reaching down to release himself from the constraints of his own underwear. She had the dress bunched up around her waist now, the pale skin of her thighs stark in the moonlight and he caressed the back of her leg, coaxing her to bend it up around his waist.  
With a gentle lift she was straddling his midriff, leaning against the trunk of the tree while he held both legs, adjusting her so that his body held her there. Her arms twined around his neck, and she lifted herself into a better position against him.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned that being pressed against the tree might be hurting her and she nodded, her breath quick with anticipation.


	19. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

His hand moved between them to help position things properly, and with one gentle push he was pressing himself inside of her, a slow thrust that made her bite her lip as he entered her fully, he letting out a light groan into her ear which excited her more.  
The fabric of her dress cascaded down at either side of them, flowing around them as he pulled out about half way, his eyes meeting hers for affirmation. She nodded to him, and he thrust himself into her a little quicker this time, her head laying back against the tree bark as the fullness of him made her spine curve to meet him.  
He repeated this a few times, careful until he knew for sure this position was not hurting her. It felt strange standing up, but against the tree like this she was in a good position and soon his body moved faster, light gasps from her spurring him on and he filled her, pulling back just as her body seemed like it was about to spasm.  
_Abe! _ her mind lamented, as she tried to catch her breath. Between his own louder breaths, he let out a quiet laugh, “Oh no, not yet darling. I’ve been thinking about this all day, not so soon…” Her body was screaming, her insides twisting from the pleasure of him as he very slowly began to move again, a teasingly deliberate movement that made her want to cry out his name and beg for more.  
_Abe, please…_ she cried out to him as yet again his pace slowed just before her body could find release. _Oh, please…_ she whispered, her groin filled with a fiery need, a deep throbbing sensation that took the breath from her body and left her panting.   
His lips found her neck again, her head tilting back as he sped his movements again, thrusting deep into her as her insides moistened, allowing him deeper and unhindered access. Her mind started to cry out as finally, his quick thrusts caused her internal parts to detonate, the very breath leaving her body as her eyes clenched closed. Her hands clung to his shoulders as her back arched, a powerful orgasm pulsing through her, pulling the pleasure from her core through every digit of her body.   
She felt him release deep inside of her, the feel of him against her sensitive insides as well as the deep moan near her ear pulling a second, powerful orgasm from her as her body writhed, his own body curving around her with his own pleasured release.   
They both stayed still for a moment, each catching their breath as the stars left their vision, then he set her down gently, careful to ensure she had her balance with her high heels. She reached up, her hand very gently tugging his chin down so that she could kiss him once more, a gentle caress this time between breaths.  
She squeezed his hand in hers, face and neck flushed from their lovemaking. _I think it was a good idea, getting some air. Don’t you? _ she asked, and he laughed, plucking a small bit of bark from her remarkably undisturbed curls.  
“One of the best ideas I’ve ever had…” he said, his arm finding her waist. _Well, once we cool down, I’d better go get cleaned up, and then maybe we can dance a little bit more? _ she said, leaning against his arm.  
“That sounds perfect. I wish this night would never end.”  
_Me too. _


	20. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways on their latest mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note to remind readers that this story is marked M for mature, and will at certain times contain scenes of violence, our story is taking a new turn and I thought a reminder of the above worth posting :) Thanks for reading, and pop a comment to say Hi and let me know what you think! ^_^
> 
> Also you can check WifeOfTheWater out on Deviantart, sometimes I like to doodle scenes from my stories and that's where to find any based on this story, should you be interested- just for fun as I'm not much of an artist, haha!

Chapter twenty

“Goddamn witches!” Red roared over the communicator, startling her from her pleasant memories of last week’s dance. Their current mission was going well, and she had thought that eradicating the creatures that inhabited the old house would have marked the end for today’s job, once she had correctly identified them. She cocked her head, waiting for more information yet finding the communicators silent as she listened along with the two junior agents stationed in the truck.  
She naturally couldn’t speak into the communicator and tried tapping on the microphone a few times to elicit a response. “Goddamn it,” she heard Red whisper again, “they have us cornered in the basement. I damn well hate witches, why are they always popping up out of nowhere just when you’re ready to go home?” Gun shots resounded now, echoing over the headpiece and then Abes gentler voice spoke.  
“We may need extra assistance on this one, there seems to be a group of them blocking us at every exit.” She stood up as one of the junior agents spoke affirmation through his headset, the headpiece falling from her ear as she rushed towards the back of the vehicle with the agents hurrying along to assist her.  
_What to do, what to do…Ok, need to make some of these…Some magic suppressors should help…. ouch! _ she hissed in through her teeth as some of the liquid leaked on to her fingers. Her hands were shaking as more gunshots echoed up through her dangling headset. Witches, that usually meant trouble, as well she knew. Green vapour billowed from her seared flesh as she rinsed her hand in water, motioning for the nearest agent to take over with mixing the concoction.  
“Is this to quench their magic, this hurts you too right?” the young agent asked, stating the obvious while swirling the test tube around and she nodded, grimacing as the skin on her fingers turned a dark colour. “Will you be alright?” he asked, pouring the liquid into pre-moulded bullet shells and she showed him a quick thumbs up, moving to make some protection reliquaries for the group to wear to defend themselves against any dark curse a witch might throw at them.  
The items were finished, and the other agent carried them outside to be passed on by more experienced representatives. She pressed back against the work bench as gunshots sounded from just outside the van, loud and rapid. She heard a yell, and the agent next to her drew his gun, heading out the back doors. More rapid fire followed, and her heart felt like it might burst out through her throat as a stark silence trailed the mayhem.  
She inched to the side, trying to stay quiet while lifting her headpiece. With a finger she tapped the Morse code for SOS against the tiny microphone, hoping that somebody might recognise it as a distress call and within two tries Abes voice rang back over the earpiece “Are you alright, is that an SOS?” She repeated the pattern, dropping the headpiece to the floor with a clatter as the back door of the van swung open and a voice spoke.  
“Well, well. And I thought you were dead, darling.”


	21. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

Abe bounded over a fallen warlock, dodging to the side as a blast of fire roared past his face towards Red. It hit him, but he just laughed and aimed the Samaritan at the offender, blasting them to the ground with one shot.  
“Hurry, Red!” Abe shouted, kneeling and taking out another oncoming attacker with a careful round from his pistol. “I know, I know!” Red roared back at him, shaking his arm to dislodge one of the witch’s hellhounds as its jaws clamped around his stony fingers.  
Outside was pure mayhem, all the agents accompanying them were injured and small fires swept through the scene of the attack that gave the place a glow like the underworld as Abe and Red ran towards the truck, stopping just outside its closed doors to check their ammunition and formulate a plan of action.  
“Tiny?” Red asked over the headphone, voice quiet and the two looked at each other with concern as no tapping sounds followed over the hollow sounding speaker. “I’ll go first,” Red said, “I can take any fire attacks which they seem to be pretty damn fond of, and then you can jump in after me and hit them with a surprise attack.” Abe nodded, gun at the ready as Red pulled the backdoor off its hinges, throwing it to the side like a weightless piece of cardboard.  
Both men were hunched up in a prepared stance, expecting an attack and looked at each other when nothing happened. It was quiet, and as Abe stepped up into the vehicle he could see why. The inside consoles had been completely thrashed, the books and materials burned beyond salvage and in the middle of the chaos she sat, her face pale as she looked towards them, not seeing them.  
Her hands were tied to the leg of one of the metallic tables with a makeshift twine, and straight away Abe could see that her fingers had been broken, her hands were red, and her fingers sat at odd angles. “No…” he whispered, kneeling in front of her, lifting her chin to gaze into eyes that shock did not permit her to see him with.  
Her face was bruised, clearly someone had hit her more than once and a thin line of blood had dried under one nostril, dark against skin which was a sickly pale shade. “Jeez…” Red whispered, kneeling next to them on one knee, keeping the Samaritan at the ready. “What the hell happened here?”  
“I don’t know, I can’t…I can’t feel anything when I touch her, Red. Look at her hands, who did this?” he asked, trying to pry the tight twine open with shaking fingers. “I don’t know buddy, but it looks like somebody else might…” Red replied, turning to the entryway as a figure came into view.


	22. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two   
One of the junior agents that had been helping her earlier stumbled up against the doorway, blood trickling down his forehead from a long gash over his eye as he held his side, “I think we got them all, the rest of them left in a hurry but we got the last of the stragglers,” he said, adding “Ah, shit.” to the sentence when he saw her.  
“What happened here?” Red asked, as Abe managed to pry the twine away from her wrists, bundling her into his arms before cradling her face in his hand, his heart breaking at the vacant expression within her eyes.  
“We were attacked, she was just finished with making some anti-magic stuff for you guys and, well, they got us. I ran out of the van and shot one of them, but another guy hit me with something heavy, and I got knocked down. Some tall asshole went in there after that, he was inside for a while I guess and when he came out, he just sorta waved his arm and they were gone. I heard him say something about coming back for her later when he was ready, but I guess I fell unconscious again after that, I don’t remember much but waking up and coming over here. Jeez, he really did a number on her, huh?”  
“Goddamn witches…” Red said, his jaws gritting as he looked at his friend, who held her close with his head bowed now, in sadness.  
*****  
She woke in the medical bay, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to focus on where she was. Her body hurt, what was wrong with her hands? She tried to reach up to rub her eyes, which jerked open as pain flared up through her arms. Her breathing started to gasp as she panicked, until a soothing voice was at her side.  
“Calm down, it’s going to be alright…” the voice whispered, and she tried to lean closer to it with the instant comfort of knowing that Abe was alongside her. A warm hand placed itself against her forehead, stroking it as he spoke, his tone a comforting hush amid machines peeping and her own shallow breaths.  
“You’re safe now, it’s alright…” he whispered, and she leaned back against the pillow until her breath calmed, and her vision focused on his face- that beautiful face leaning over her. A tear slipped from her eye and he swept it away with the tender swipe of a thumb, careful not to harm the bruised skin. “What happened, my darling?” he asked, his voice gentle.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her memories flood back to her. With a shudder, she opened them again and looked directly into the eyes of her lover, panic in her thoughts as the word_Laufey! _ bounced through them.  
“Laufey, is that a person? Is that the man that attacked you?” he asked, raising his head to greet Red and Liz as they approached. She started to cry then, and he held her close as voiceless sobs wracked through her body. He could feel the ache of her pain in his own chest through their contact and would have cried himself from the despair of it, had he tear ducts to weep with.  
Red put his hand on his friends’ shoulder while Liz pulled a plastic blue curtain closed around them, shutting them off from the other injured agents in the medical ward. Abe stroked her back as she cried, letting her share all her fear and pain with him until her body tired, and her head lay against his shoulder, her hair which was damp from her tears clinging to his chest in hopeless strands.


	23. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three 

She got a bout of hiccups, and Abe helped her to drink some water that Liz fetched for her in a glass, as her hands had been operated on once they had returned and were encased within special casts. A nurse had come along and injected a heavy painkiller through the drip that was attached to her arm, and once that began to kick in, Abe lay her back against the bed with great care, straightening her hair around her head as the odd tear still flowed from defeated eyes.  
“Who did this to you, honey?” Liz asked, patting her shoulder and she turned her head towards her, clearly groggy from the painkillers. Abe placed gentle fingers on the exposed skin of her arm, hoping for an answer.  
“She says his name is…Laufey,” he said, repeating her thoughts to the duo. “He’s a powerful Warlock, and the leader of her old coven.” Red and Liz looked from each other to Abe, concern in their gaze as he continued, “she says that we caught them unaware tonight, so he couldn’t take her back with him. Now that he knows she is alive though, she’ll be easy to find as long as she hangs out with the B.P.”  
“Wait, so the witches know about us?” Liz asked, taking a seat in a plastic chair by the bed. She nodded, her eyes closing for a moment before opening again. “She’s really feeling the effects of the medications now; her thoughts are jumbled and difficult to read…Ok…she says that yes, they are aware of us. We’ve bested enough of them over the years to make them quite sour with us…”  
He pulled back, shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. “She is remembering what he did to her, he broke her fingers one by one just for the fun of it, I…I can’t watch.” he said, and Red reached over from the plastic chair he was now sat on to squeeze his friends’ shoulder. “That’s understandable, buddy. Do we have any idea what those witches were all doing there tonight? It’s odd, there were so many of them there in an abandoned old house…why?”  
“From what I could gather, they were assembling for some sort of ritual, that’s why there were dark creatures infesting the area- that house was one of their meeting ranges it seems. He was surprised to see her, from what I can glean it seems he thought her dead. When her mother slit her throat and she disappeared, they all assumed her to be deceased. He killed the mother when he found out.”  
“Wait, why would he kill her mother, if they all wanted her dead for helping you? I’m confused.” Red said, leaning back into his seat. Abe looked back towards her as she gazed up at him with sad, dull eyes. “I’ll try again…” he whispered, reconnecting their touch.  
“So…ok…He told her that he killed her mother when he found out what she did, he tortured her in front of the coven then killed her. Slowly. Oh…” he said, standing up then facing towards the gap in the curtains, his hands at a loss in front of his chest as he processed whatever information he had learned next.  
“What’s wrong?” Liz asked, about to rise as well. “He, um…well he was angry with the mother, because he thought she had killed his…fiancée.”


	24. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four

The medication forced her into a deep sleep and Abe left in a hurry, whispering something about needing a swim in the lake as he left Red and Liz to stare at each other in confusion.  
“He said fiancée, right? Like, she is supposed to be marrying whatever creep did that to her?”  
“Sounded like it…” Red said, placing a hand on Liz’ knee. “That can’t be right, I mean why would he want to marry someone he likes to hurt? And she seems traumatised after seeing him, not to mention he broke her hands…for fun. This stinks and I don’t like it.”  
“Me neither, Red,” she whispered, her hand covering his, “I don’t like this one bit.”  
*****  
She woke some hours later, feeling nauseous and hungry but with a much clearer sense of awareness. Her thoughts searched for Abe, and her chest hurt with the realisation that he was not here. He had been here earlier, she thought, hadn’t he? Realisation dawned, and she sat up, machines peeping their furious tones as she managed to roll back the covers and clamber out of the bed, dislodging the drip and heart monitors in her wake.   
Two nurses came running into the ward towards her. Krauss jostled his way in after with them hoping to block her exit, urging her with his arms aloft to calm down and get back into the bed. She shook her head, defiant as she clutched her aching hands close to her chest. “Please, you hav to rest!” Krauss urged, his gloved hands raising up high like a lion tamer calming an enraged feline.  
Feeling panicked and closed in, her mouth automatically opened, and her voice screamed the word “Stop!” at them at full volume. A tidal wave of wind and energy was created along with it, knocking Krauss and the nurses flat on their backs. She stood there for a moment, fighting against an intense dizzy spell before her knees buckled and she tilted back, sure she heard Abes voice echoing her name as her consciousness drifted away into memory as she fell.  
***  
He took pleasure in breaking each finger, pinning her against the wall of the makeshift lab with his body weight as he clutched her wrists, snapping each digit with ease. She struggled and fought against him, her breath coming in jagged gasps as he broke her bones.  
“Oh love, I forgot just how fun you are to play with. You thought it was a good idea to make an anti-magic potion, did you?” he had said, his voice a silken slither against her ear as he jerked his grip, snapping a little finger next as he eyed up the burns on her hand from earlier. He started to laugh then at her distress, his mouth a ludicrous grin on a usually charming face. “That was a bad idea, darling. Oh, but it’s just not half as fun to play with you when I can’t hear you scream…” he tutted, his voice making her squirm away from him as he whispered the words next to her ear.  
“Let’s fix that,” he said, letting her drop to the floor with a rough smack, “you know I’m the only one with enough power to give you your voice back. Aside from your mother that is, and I’ve already told you about what I did to her…” He whispered the words to a spell under his breath, his dark hair curling around his face as a purplish haze surrounded him.   
He clasped his hands together, his eyes gleaming an ominous golden shade for one moment as the incantation was completed. He reached down to grip her by the throat, squeezing her with cruel fingers.  
One last word uttered then the purplish haze surrounded her, filling her nostrils and mouth while blinding her. His fingers were squeezing a death grip on her throat that restricted her breathing, forcing her mouth to gasp wider. He loosened his grip once the mist dissipated, fixing the lapel of his long coat while she coughed and dragged in deep lungful’s of air.  
“I’ll let you thank me for that later,” he smirked, kneeling to grab her wrists again before heaving her back up against the wall with a violent thump, her head connecting against the trucks metal interior with a dull thud. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Don't be afraid drop me a note to let me know what you guys think of the story, I'd just love to hear from ya- also, would you prefer slightly longer chapters or is this size enough weekly to read? :3


	25. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five 

He had swept her up in his arms as she fell, catching her before she hit the floor with a deftness that only he possessed. Straightening, he surveyed the room as the nurses and Krauss picked themselves up, unhurt.  
“Vat ze Dickens?” Krauss mumbled as he jostled his way towards them, arms outstretched to match the question. “Zat was her voice, how can ziss be, zat she spoke?”  
Abe remained quiet as he stepped towards the bed, placing her down while frowning at the needles and wiring that had been dislodged as she leaped from it, “nurse, this drip needs re-installing…” he added, Krauss becoming still at the thoughtful tone in his voice.  
“You hav un idea vat is happening?” he asked, leaning over to straighten the covers over her. Abe nodded, arms crossing as a hand found his chin. “Well, from what I could glean earlier, it seems this Laufey character was powerful enough to be able to restore her voice. It beggar’s belief, that he would restore the one thing that hinders her from using her powers just so that he could listen to her screams, it’s…twisted.”  
“Are you alright Herr Sapien, err, Abe?” Krauss asked with concern for the man, sidestepping the nurses that were now reinserting needles and re-attaching monitors to their patient. “Yes, it…it makes sense now, I suppose. I heard her thoughts once, before we were really an item, and in them she was thinking that she should leave the B.P. That being here could be dangerous for us.  
I never really thought it through, what she meant…Now, I see. She was terrified of him. I realise now that our relationship made her feel safe here, she thought she was free at last...”  
“She is safe here,” Krauss affirmed, tone serious, “we will protect her, zis I know.”  
*****  
The second time she woke, which was nearly forty-eight hours later, her mind was calm. The nurse had explained that Abe, Red and Liz were away for a weekend on an important mission off the coast, and she had nodded, listening while remaining quiet. She mouthed the words _I’m sorry_ to the nurse, who smiled a gentle smile and told her not to worry about it, these things happened.  
Her hands were healing very fast, the casts had already been removed and now simple bandages were wrapped around them. The damage to her face had healed to light yellow bruises that a few more hours rest would abolish, and Krauss had documented the speed of her recovery with some interest.  
He sat at her bedside, notes splayed out all over the duvet and she listened, half hearing him as he rambled on about speed of regeneration and magical prowess. Her mind just couldn’t quite concentrate on his words. She had so much she wanted to talk about with Abe, and Krauss quietened as he noticed her wiping away a frustrated tear.  
“Yes, well, zis can vait of course…Is it true, you can speak now?” he asked, leaning forward with a squeak on the plastic chair.   
She shook her head, a vehement no as her hands went to her mouth and Krauss nodded, sitting back. “It’s alright, I know it is a bit of a shock but don’t vorry, I sink zat ven you speak normally, you von’t knock anybody over.”  
She shook her head again, a decisive no and he patted her shoulder, wanting to appease her feelings of guilt. “Abe vil be home soon, until zen ve vill get you nice and rested, yes?” She appreciated the change of subject and nodded, laying back against her pillow with a sigh of relief.   
*****  
They hadn’t found the sunken treasure they had been sent to recover, which Abe had searched every nook and cranny of the deep waters for. Instead he had found a water dragon, gold in colour and surmised that its luminous golden scales were what divers had reported seeing as underwater treasure. Within hours the B.P had the area cordoned off as an “official nature reserve” that prohibited divers to enter, and their job here was done.  
Even getting the chance to swim deep under the oceans waters couldn’t free his thoughts of her, the yearning to see her, the absolute anger he felt towards this Laufey character and the guilt he felt for not getting to her sooner. He had taken a bit longer than was necessary on his dive, making time to float amid boisterous schools of tropical fish, and drift among the few corals of the deep water.  
The salty depths did soothe him somewhat once he let his mind clear, and he swam a few high-speed laps around the dragons’ lair to stretch out his muscles and expend some energy. The dragon joined in with him, and the two twined through the water, ducking and diving until the creature became more interested in finding fish to hunt. It was a beautiful being, and Abe would be sure to document it once he returned.


	26. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

(Authors note- Sorry guys, please excuse the late upload this week. I was at a comic con where I got to meet and have my picture taken with Doug Jones, aka Abe Sapien himself (as well as so many other awesome characters!) He is such a charming and sweet man, so at least I was late for a really good reason <3! And now, on with the show…)

She was sitting in the Orchard when he found her, her back to him as she sat cross-legged in the grass amid the tall trees, bathed in a rosy glow as the sun began to set. He still wore his work uniform, and her head turned to him as he pulled his breathing apparatus off.  
Her face brightened as he approached and sat next to her on the grass, placing his breathing machine to the side. “Hello…” he said, his voice quiet and she nodded her hello, wary of his serious expression. Her eyes searched his, finding no answers and she reached her hand out for his, eager to connect with him.  
He remained still, his eyes looking down and she lowered her hand, disappointed. He was gearing up to say something, and she was afraid of what he was about to say to her.  
“You were engaged to be wed to Laufey?” he asked, his gaze not leaving the ground. Her mouth opened and closed again in a surprised gape and he continued, “I understand, you buried him deep down in your mind because you hoped you would never see him again?”  
He looked up and she nodded, his heart aching at how beautiful she looked in this moment, so fragile and yet he knew he had to finish his sentence lest his question go unsaid. “Why didn’t you tell me? I realise why not, at the start, but…once we were together, you could have told me…You didn’t have to deal with all of those memories on your own.”  
She swallowed at the words, sensing not anger but disappointment in them and she edged closer, wanting more than anything for him to reach out and simply touch her. He remained still however, and she took in a deep breath and reached for his face, her hands cupping it between her bruised fingers. His mouth fell open as her thoughts flooded through his in a jumble of memories.  
_I was promised to him before I was even born. I have nothing but hatred for that man, all he has ever done is hurt and humiliate me. I didn’t choose to become his fiancée, that was something that my mother promised him to gain favour within the coven. I had no say in the matter, none…  
It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you Abe, I just…wanted to forget the horrible memories of him. I only want you. You are the first positive thing that came into my life, my reason for happiness. He’s not my fiancée, he’s a man that I was chosen to marry. I hate him…_ she pulled away, hot tears spilling from her eyes and Abe leaned towards her, wanting to ease her suffering.  
“I’m sorry, my darling, I just…When I touched you, I saw all of the things he has done to you, the way he has treated you…forced himself on you,” he said, his voice a whisper now as he drew her towards him, “ My heart broke for you. I needed time to process all of it, the thought of anyone doing those things to you, it angers me so much. I would kill him.” He said, stroking the side of her head. “I have never known a feeling like the anger that is within me, and how I wish I could have sensed this sooner…”  
_Abe_ she said, sitting back to look into his eyes, _I shut him away into the deepest parts of my memories because that is where he deserved to be.  
I didn’t want anyone to know about it, to feel…sorry…for me. Especially not you. You are my reason for joy, and I didn’t want him marring that it any way…_  
“I hope you will forgive me my behaviour, my distance. And to have to work away on an assignment with such terrible timing... Whatever comes, I promise you we shall face it together as a team. Alright?” he asked, bending to place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.  
She let out a small laugh then, sitting up as she realised the sound of it passing her lips, remembering.  
Looking into his ocean deep eyes, she spoke her first proper words without fear: “I love you, Abe Sapien. I always will, and no matter what happens, that will never ever change.”


	27. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I am using Irish (Gaelic) words for our heroin's magic spells. You don't need to worry about what they mean, as I always describe the spell right after she uses it, so 'tithe' will always be described as a fire spell- it's more for my own amusement and a chance to use my native language in something. (Plus, if Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada can speak a rather rough version of it it in HB2, I think we're safe canon-wise ;) )
> 
> Please keep on reading, this week I've written the ending and there is a total of 49 chapters to this story including the epilogue- we're currently at chapter 27 so as you can see, we still have a long and action packed way to go see see what fate befalls our lovely couple <3
> 
> I also have a shorter Abe story in the works as well as some other ideas, so keep an eye out ^_^

Chapter twenty-seven

Abe delighted in watching her rediscover her taste for magic, and once she had become comfortable speaking out loud with him, she was soon talking out loud to everyone at the BP that crossed her path. Liz was especially pleased and, on most mornings, the two ladies would meet for a very early cup of coffee in the cafeteria, to start the day off with chatter.  
The four of them, with Johann along on occasion, would take picnics out in the gardens as the days were getting longer so the sun shone its bright rays down on them later into the evening. Abe would often take her to the lake where they had first kissed one another, to swim together.  
Sometimes, she would wear her own set of black shorts and top that matched his to hop into the tank in the library with him so that she could practice holding her breath underwater alongside Abe while he read aloud to her from his books. With the help of her magic, she could stay under for almost twenty minutes at a time without resurfacing, and she was getting better at it every day.  
Time has a habit of both dulling fears and healing wounds, and as days turned in to weeks, thoughts of Laufey began to stagnate in the back of their minds as the delights of summertime took precedence. Of course, once she was fully healed, she was back on missions with the team- not only to help with research this time, but as a valuable combatant with her plethora of magical spells.  
*****  
“Tithe!” she yelled, her arms spreading to create a circular torrent of flame that churned, charring the air as she flung her blazing maelstrom towards the oncoming creature. “Well, fire doesn’t work…” she mumbled into her headpiece, smiling a little to hear Abe stifling his amusement on the other end.  
“Demons, sweetheart…” “I know, I know…” she said, laughing at herself as the Demon clawed its way along the ground towards her, much angrier at her now. “Alright, let’s see how some ice works on you then…Oighir!” As she spoke, she pressed her hands together in a prayer like pose then pulled them apart, creating a long spike of solid ice between them as she moved.   
Like a spear, she held it aloft and hurled it towards the Demon, jumping on the spot with excitement as the icicle hit the target square in the chest and had a definite impact. “Ice works!” she said into the headpiece, confident now as she whipped up a literal storm around herself which coated the underground sewers dank walls with thick layers of ice that froze the demon and two of its minions to the spot.  
Nothing moved, the ice had done its job of finishing off the soul-eating Demon, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. “That wasn’t so bad!” “Well done, honey,” came Abes gentle reply and she smiled, pleased.   
“Who uses fire on a demon?” Reds voice chimed in over the feed, and she could hear Abe mumbling something to him off-line. “I know I know, I’m still getting used to all of this, remember? Besides, you were pretty glad of my fires when we ended up in that infested barn last week…”  
“Gotta say, that was pretty cool!” Red replied, in a good mood and she could hear his deep intake from the other end of the line that indicated that he was smoking a cigar- that was usually the sign that their job was done. She turned back the way she had come. “I’m heading back towards you guys now, there’s nothing else here.”

She found it strange that there was no reply, no almost-sarcastic comment from Red or a request to walk back quick from Abe, nada. It took her a few minutes of stepping her way through the winding tunnels to make her way back to the waypoint, a wider intersection underground where the mouths of a few tunnels met.  
“Abe? Red?” she called out, confused now as this was the place they were supposed to be based at. She could see footprints in the slime underfoot and knew this was the right area. Her eyes widened, the colour draining from her cheeks as she spotted one black-petaled rose, trampled in the gloop near her shoe.


	28. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight

Switching to the main BP chatter line, she was shouting into the headpiece in a panic now as she ran back through the tunnels, asking whether any of the BP officials above ground had seen anything suspicious. Where was Red and Blue?  
“Reds just made it above ground, tiny,” one of the agents reported back, “he has just reached topside but, uh, he appears to be a bit confused. He doesn’t seem to know where he is…” She clenched her teeth together and tried to move as fast as she could, having no choice but to bend over and walk crouched like that through some of the smaller sections of the tunnel.  
How had Red even managed to squeeze himself through here, she wondered. In her rush, she found herself blinded by the lights of the BP research team that was stationed at the sewer mouth, waiting for them. She skimmed her gaze across the gathering of colleagues, her eyes finding Red straight away. She headed right towards him.  
“Where is Abe?” she asked, tugging at the man’s sleeve in desperation. He looked down at her without answering and she knew that witchcraft was at fault here. The dull stare of the man was all the proof that she needed that a low-level amnesia spell had been used on him. “Dammit…Red, I know you are confused, and it will wear off in about an hour or so, but is there anything you can tell me about Abe now?”  
“Abe?” he replied, then laughed to himself, “that’s a funny name, Abe…” She whirled around to the two nearest agents that were holding electronic devices, flicking and pressing at the little screens with gusto. “Can you find him?” she asked, leaning over to look at the on-screen data. “It’s the strangest thing…” the agent on her left said, “we were getting very clear readings, the heart rate evaluations and everything else was fine for all of you, and then Blue just…wasn’t there anymore.”  
She could feel the breath catching in her throat now as dread set in. She knew exactly where Abe must be. “Dammit!” she screamed into the air, startling the two agents. “C’mon guys, we need to get back to the BP right away!”  
“But, what about…?” “Abe isn’t here anymore, but I think I know where he is- we need to move fast. Get the team together while I make sure that Red is in his right mind again- please, we need to get going right now!”  
*****  
“…so, he’s most likely taken Abe back to the main coven grounds, where he lives. Where I used to live...” She explained to the group, who stood scattered in the library like lost lambs in a daisy field.  
Red was more or less back to his usual self, and more than angry at the gall of the witches for putting a spell on him and stealing his best friend. “I HATE witches! Except, you know…” he lifted his arms towards her in a limp gesture and she patted him on the elbow.  
“It’s ok, I know…I hate witches too.” She agreed, biting the side of her lip. “What are they doing to you…?” she whispered, and Liz was at her side, reassuring her. “Don’t you worry about Abe, he can look after himself and we’re all going to go and get him back together, okay? Let’s just focus on the task at hand, and not think too much about…anything else.”

She nodded, appreciative of her friends advice but knowing full well that every horrible scenario she could imagine would keep playing through her mind for as long as Abe was still missing.   
“Are ve really going to vage a full out var on ze vitches?” Johann asked, his head bobbing from each person as he spoke. “Ve can’t just go in, all guns blazink! Perhaps ve could…”  
“You bet your ass we can, Krauss, and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do. Blow their Goddamn house down around them. Let’s go, “ Red said, turning towards her, “Lead the way, Tiny.”


	29. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine

The good thing about attacking a horde of witches is that they are predictable. Creatures of habit. She explained to the group that most of the witches in the coven were weak and only capable of low-level magic - most likely flames, as fire was the easiest type of elemental magic to cast. This was to their advantage, as two of them were fire-proof and she could cast much more powerful level spells to oppose theirs, like wind or water.  
A second plus was that, if nothing had changed from her time there, only a few witches would be protecting the outside of the old mansion at the edge of the city, as it was uncommon for anyone to want to attack a full coven of witches.  
This proved true. Even if they might have been expected, the outer defences had not been reinforced and it wasn’t long before the four of them were not only within the garden walls of the property but making their way in through the constructions back door which Red kicked open.  
The building was immense in size, not counting the extra outhouses and external structures, though she knew her way around the compound well enough. It didn’t take long for them to fight their way down towards the basement level, leaving injured witches fleeing in panic in their wake.  
“Where is he, Laufey?” she demanded after Red burst open the two heavy doors of the inner sanctum, standing at the front of the group with the assurance of knowing that they had her back. “Well, well, well…” he drawled, raising his head from quiet contemplation at the top of what appeared to be some sort of black-mass room with two rows of robed witches kneeling in prayer, their faces obscured. “The wanderer returns and brings her friends. I’m delighted as ever to see you, love.”  
“Don’t say that word, Laufey. Coming from you, it means less than nothing.” He laughed at her defiance, nodding his head towards her hands “They healed well for you, I take it?”  
“Where IS he, Laufey?” “Why, my dear, I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean?”   
“Just answer the damn question!” Red roared, as the group took a step closer to stand beside her. “Oh, fine, fine! You’re no fun at all! Tell me, my darling, do you remember where our chambers are?”  
Her face paled a little at the mention of his bedroom, and Liz stepped closer to whisper into her ear “Chambers, like bed chambers?” She nodded and Liz looked to Red, worried.  
“Oh, relax! You know I don’t swing that way, sweetie-pie.” he said with a wink, and she sighed, disgusted. “So, he is in your bedroom?” “He might be…you’ll only know if you go and take a look, dearest.”  
She turned back to the group, her voice quiet as she enlightened them on the situation. “I can’t enter that room. That is his most sacred space, his private domicile. He has a witch’s trap set up in that room, and innumerable spells set to bind and to paralyse. Trust me, I’ve been…caught in his traps before. If I go into that room, he will never let me leave.”  
“But we can go in, right?” Liz asked, already turning towards the doorway. “I think so, you don’t practise witchcraft. Just make sure that you are all wearing those anti-curse baubles I made for you, always. His room is on the top floor, and it takes over the whole storey- you can’t miss it.”  
“Vat are you going to do?” Johann asked, worry evident in his tone and she smiled a grim smile, her lips a straight line across her face. “I have some things I need to…discuss…with him.” “Vill you be alright?”   
“I have to be.”   
She ushered them forward and added, “If I don’t make it…tell Abe I love him.” before shutting the door, knowing that getting them out of this room as soon as possible was the only way she could think of to save them from what she knew Laufey must have planned next.


	30. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 30

Chapter thirty

“Smart girl, as always...” he drawled. As he clicked his fingers the robes fell from the praying figures in the room, revealing them to be nothing but illusions. “You’ve already figured out that I’ve set a witches trap in this room too, I take it?”  
“I know you well enough by now to know your tricks. Did you hurt him?” she asked, taking one half step forward into a subtle fighters stance. “Of course I did.”  
Her eyes narrowed and she pitched herself towards him. He took the moment to leap towards her, casting a tidal wave of water to rise before him, and smash into her. Thinking fast, she stopped and shouted “Talamh!” as a thick jet of earth exploded upwards in front of her, shielding her from the waters wrath.  
“You won’t admit that you love me, still?” he asked, a wide grin on his face as he threw daggers of ice in her direction. “Never!” she screamed, leaping to the side as one grazed her arm.  
“Ouch, darling, did that hurt you?”   
“Oh, shut up already! Lathrac!” she shouted as she raised an arm, unleashing a mighty purple thunderbolt from the ceiling. It hit him, throwing him backwards onto the altar with a hard thump.  
“Eidhneán!” she thundered as she ran closer. From her outstretched arms grew two thick strands of Ivy that curled around his legs and torso, squeezing him tight while he gasped for air, his dark hair hanging into rage-filled eyes as he looked up at her.  
“Where did you learn those little tricks, my dear?” he asked, struggling against the ivy which bound itself ever tighter around him. “Let’s just say, I’ve had a lot of time to think,” she replied, venom in her voice as she stood over him. “What did you do to Abe?”  
“That fishy boyfriend of yours? Oh well, you know how much I love a good barbeque, darling…”  
*****  
The building shook as the trio fought their way up a long set of carpeted stairs, and Red looked back, concerned. “Should we go back for her?”  
“I don’t sink ve kan help her right now, Red. Ve need to find Herr Sapien, and fast. I sink he is in trouble!”  
“You and me both.” Red said, turning back to the stairs as a loud booming sound rattled the walls around them, disturbing dust and small bits of plaster.   
Up and up they went, though the hallways in the upper storeys were more and more empty as they ascended. “I bet it’s because we put an end to so many of them.” Red said, and Liz agreed “I think so, I mean not just over the years but over the last two encounters, we must have all but wiped out the coven members.”  
“Zat is good news, don’t jinx us!” Johann spluttered as a small, pale looking woman flew at him from a darkened hallway to the side, nearly knocking him over.   
It didn’t take them much longer to get to the top floor. They were greeted by a large, dark bedroom filled with various torturous-looking implements and odd-looking bits of furniture.  
“Abe!” Red shouted, seeing his friend strapped to a wicked looking cross-shaped contraption across the room. He came to an abrupt stop, the other two slamming into his back as he saw what awaited them.  
“Oh no…”


	31. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 31

Chapter thirty-one

“Ifreann” Laufey said, his voice a cold slither as his body was engulfed in flames, burning away the ivy that held him, though it burned his skin also for the quick flash of heat that it was.  
“Aww, did that hurt?” she asked, taking a step back, “because if it didn’t, this one will! Ifreann!” Her hands pointed palm out towards him, engulfing him in another fireball that did not falter until amid the flame he screamed “Crith talún!”, causing an earthquake under foot that made her fall, breaking the spell.  
“You bitch.” he seethed, his lips a grimace of pain as he jumped at her, his skin raw and weeping. “Get off of me!” she shouted, though even in his charred state he was much stronger than she was.  
“Admit that you love me!” he spat, twisting her arms over her head against the broken tiles of the floor. “I don’t!” she screamed back at him, “I don’t, and I never will! I hate you!” His eyes narrowed and his hands moved to her throat, throttling her just enough to keep her quiet, not enough to kill her.  
“No more spells, no more games. You will admit that you love me, and when that is out of the way then you can give me the heir to the coven that your mother promised me you would. You belong to me; don’t you understand that yet?”  
Her face was turning a dark shade of red as his grip tightened around her throat, and she twisted her body under him, to no avail. “Admit you love me, our marriage will be valid and we can forget these silly lovers spats.” he said, leaning closer so that she could see his skin regenerating itself through her tears.  
She tried to shake her head, no, and he slammed her against the tiles, letting her go to catch her breath for a moment. “Why…why would I ever do that?” she rasped, a hand at her chest now to try to ease the burning sensation within.  
*****  
“What has he done to him?” Red shouted, taking his fury out on the side table which contained various blood-soaked instruments of pain. “Buddy?” he asked after a deep breath, taking a timid step towards the limp form of his friend.  
“We need to get him off of this…thing.” Liz said, moving forward to release the leather clasps that held the man’s arms up. Johann leaned forward, loosening the clasps around his legs until he was loose and Red was able to lower him down into a sitting position on the floor.   
As well as various deep incisions and dark bruises, Abes colour seemed an unusual pale shade of itself and his eyes had a whitish film across them, shadowy in colour. “Buddy?” Red asked, kneeling in front of his friend, “what did he do to you…?”  
“Tortured me, for a while…” Abe said, his voice a whisper between rough coughs. “Then he…got bored, and…he…”  
*****  
“…poisoned him. You see, I think fish-boy has got maybe thirty minutes at the most left, before he goes belly up and you’ll have to go look for a giant toilet bowl to flush him down.” Laufey smirked, his grin returning now that he could see the panic in her eyes.  
“Unless…” he continued, leaning closer to whisper into her ear, “You say that you love me.”


	32. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 32

Chapter thirty-two

Laufey clicked his fingers, and the four from upstairs found themselves splayed across the basement tiles in a nauseous pile. “What the…?” Red raged, pushing Johann off of his back with one arm while unhooking his tail from under himself with the other.  
“Abe!” she screamed, pushing her way out from underneath Laufey to slide across the floor, scooping his upper body up into her arms to cradle him. “Abe, what has he done to you…?” she said, tears of absolute rage welling in her eyes to see her lover in such a bad way.  
“Oh, we had a little bit of ‘fun’ before I poisoned him, did I forget to mention that?” Laufey crooned, dusting off the knees of his pressed trousers as he stood. “Don’t get any ideas, honey,” he added, waggling a finger at her, “if anything happens to me, the antidote goes with me and he dies.”  
She gritted her teeth and looked to the others, who were just as torn between wanting to rip the man apart and to not get Abe killed in the process as she was. “Can’t you do some kind of a transportation spell like before, to get us out of here? I bet back at the lab we can find an antidote for Abe.” Liz asked, shuffling her way over to kneel alongside them.  
“I can’t,” she replied, lifting Abes hand to place a gentle kiss on his palm, “he’s put a witches trap in this room, too. I can’t leave- I can transfer you guys out, but without my healing magic to keep Abe alive while we find an antidote, I don’t think…” she left the sentence unfinished, looking from Abe to her enemy.  
“Why does it have to be me, Laufey? Surely, there must be plenty of witches that would die for the chance to marry you, to give you an heir…why me?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed, darling, your friends here have pretty much annihilated the population of our coven. Not that it matters, I wouldn’t have chosen any of those weak, pathetic witches anyway. I want to sire an heir that is powerful, strong enough to continue with my work for the dark one.  
Your mother was the last of the old stock apart from myself, and I wasn’t going to marry that aged crone. You, however, a young babe with the promise of an untold limit to your powers, well, I knew it had to be you.   
Your mother was only too delighted to offer her child up to the dark one, and so our promise was made. You need only speak the words, admit your love to me and our union shall be done. I must be married to you to father an ‘honourable’ sire that is true of blood.   
So, say the damn words already, darling, because I’m starting to get bored of this little charade. And as you know, I’m a lot of ‘fun’ to be around, when I get bored…”  
Looking to her friends, she recognised the unsaid threat within his words all too well.  
Abe began to cough, his slender fingers squeezing her arms as his chest wracked in painful spasms. The corner of his lips filled with a globule of fresh blood, and she looked to Laufey, determined with her answer.  
“Fine,” she said, “I’ll do it. If you promise to cure Abe and let my friends out of here to safety, you’ll get what you want.”

Laufey smirked and stepped closer. A glass vial of thick purple liquid materialised in his hand, which he handed to Johann. “You’ve made the right decision, darling.” he said, his voice like velvet now as he reached a hand down towards her.   
“No, honey don’t…” Liz started before she was gone, along with Red and Johann. “Where are they?” she asked, clutching Abe closer to her.  
“Outside the walls, don’t worry,” he soothed, his voice gentler now that he was finally getting what he wanted. “I promise you, I will not hurt them, so long as they stay out of my way. I’ve given them the antidote and you have my word…it works.”  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at Abe, whose chest was rattling with each painful inward drag of air. “I love you, Abe…” she whispered, before he too was gone, and she was left alone with Laufey.


	33. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 33

Chapter thirty- three

The antidote was slow to work. It was a few days before Abe was able to open his eyes without flinching them shut against the light. He was suspended in the medical tank, hooked up to various machines while cooling jets of water were bubbling up from the bottom of the chamber, to regulate his temperature and keep him cool.  
“Hello?” he asked, his voice a dim hum as he knocked on the glass. The sound was a tiny dink against the whirr of the machinery around him. With some luck, Johann soon passed by and noticed that he was awake, and called Red and Liz straight in.  
“Please…” he whispered, his palms against the glass as he took in the serious expressions of his friends, “where is she? I…need her. I need her here, with me…” His voice trailed off as he saw each of his friends look to the other with grim silence. His gaze stayed on Reds soulful yellow eyes.  
“Red, where is she?” he asked, a little louder this time. The man let out a sigh, his hands hanging at his sides. “I’m so sorry, buddy…we went back to that place, with a whole bunch of agents from the BP. We went back, and…and there was no trace of anybody. She wasn’t there, Blue…”  
“Oh, Abe…” Liz said, her heart thumping a pained beat in her chest at the crestfallen look on his face. “We will find her, I promise, Abe. We are looking everywhere. We have all of our free agents out looking too, checking old coven haunts- we even went into that troll market Red hates so much to get clues. We’ll find her, we’ve got leads to work on.”  
He nodded back at her, appreciating her attempt to bolster his spirits. “I think I…need to sleep for a little while…” he said with a weak whisper, his head leaning towards his chest as he closed his eyes. “Poor guy…” Red said, placing the tips of two fingers against the cold glass of the tank. “We’ll find her, buddy…”  
*****  
The remaining coven members were gathered in the wide chamber of the underground temple, which was long forgotten by most. They made up a wide circle, with Laufey and his bride-to-be standing in the centre on a painted-on sigil of an upside-down pentagram.  
“Well?” he asked, his fingers tight over the hand that he had just placed the obsidian black ring on. “I…” she started, looking around for any last hope of escape. He squeezed her fingers tighter, making her gasp out loud.  
“I love you, Laufey…” she said, while the grin unfolded on the mans face like a crazed clown. He took a ceremonial scabbard from the hands of one of his minions and sliced an x shape into the skin of his palm, grabbing her hand to do the same to it.  
She winced as he dug the blade of the knife into her skin, then dragged it along her palm twice until a blood-filled x filled her own palm. He took her hand in his so that their blood mixed as he clasped his fingers tight around hers. He pulled her close to his chest with their hands still linked between them. “Blood to blood, vein to vein…” he murmured, before handing back the knife to his minion. With his empty hand, he took hold of the back of her neck and eased her closer, moving close to kiss her.


	34. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 34

Chapter thirty- four

Abes healing was slow, and it was another week or more before he was up and about. He spent his days drifting in listless circles around his tank or walking through the gardens to stand at the edge of the pond, never swimming in it.  
He didn’t speak much at all. He had no interest in solving his Rubik’s cube, or eating his favourite food, rotten eggs. “I just can’t taste them, not without her…” he had said as Johann popped one into his tank through the usual funnel. He had watched its slow drift to the chamber floor, where it bobbed around for a while like a sad, dying goldfish.  
Every lead they found, each clue they managed to glean kept turning up nothing, until there were no more new clues or leads to go on. In the evenings, Abe took to scouring through old books on witchcraft, hoping to find some clue hidden in the ancient texts as to where Laufey might have taken her, where they would go.  
Soon he stopped sleeping altogether and took to walking the hallways of the compound through the night like a lost puppy, without aim or reason. He yearned for her presence, for her warm body lying beside his at night or for her shy smile when he would tell her about the latest book that he was reading.  
The rest of the group had worked without rest to find clues and when there were no other options to follow, their time had to be shared with doing their usual job of ridding the world of evil creatures and keeping the people safe.  
Red would try his best to talk to Abe and raise his spirits, but he seldom got much more than a word or two for an answer. He didn’t know what he could do to help his friend- he was a heartbroken man and it was clear to his friends that being without his mate was killing him, ever so gradually.  
Summer rolled into winter, the pond froze over from the severe cold and still Abe would stand at its edge, trying to think of something, anything that he might have missed. There must be a clue, even a tiny crumb of information, anything. Yet nothing came to mind as his scars healed over, his skin returned to its usual blue colour and his movements became less painful with each passing each day.

*****  
“I sink I hav found somethink!” Johann shouted, barging into the library holding an electronic tablet aloft. Red had been talking to Abe, who had been floating in his tank listening to sad music over his earphones beforehand. “What is it?” he asked, his voice hopeful for the first time over the last few months, and Red grabbed the tablet from Johanns grip, studying it up close.  
“Satanic holidays…. Blood and sex orgy…what the hell, Johann?” he asked, pushing the tablet back towards the man, “I don’t wanna know what kinda weird google searches you have going…”  
“Yes, but vait- look!” he said, tapping at the screen with his gloves, “it says here zat All Hallows eve und November first are special holidays for zose of the dark faith- ignore ze sex orgies, look underneas!”  
Red rolled his eyes and looked again, leaning down over the man and tablet now. “Covens gather on these two nights in their most sacred space to…yeah yeah, orgies…wait, so, you don’t think?”  
“I sink zat on zese dates, ze coven will return to the mansion to celebrate zere holiday. It makes sense to me, und it’s an idea!”  
Abes eyes lit up as the two men thought out loud, and he began counting down the days, “seven, eight…well All Hallows eve is only eight days away! What if we get there before them, hide and then manage to sneak her out somehow?”  
“Well, wait buddy, we don’t know for sure if she’s gonna be there or not…”  
“We have to try!” Abe said, swimming to the exit of his tank to head for the books and study the witch’s dark holiday in more detail.


	35. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 35

Chapter Thirty- five 

Johanns questionable website proved true to its word. The agents that were posted around the mansion exits with discretion were reporting back more and more movement in and out of the compound.  
“This is it, I can feel it!” Abe said, adjusting his breathing apparatus around his neck, “tonight is All Hallows eve. It’s the night they are most likely to return here.”   
“Happy Halloween to us,” Red muttered, checking that the Samaritan was loaded for the fifth time since he had first loaded it back at the BP headquarters.  
They were crouching behind some thick hedges just inside the back wall of the compound, waiting for complete darkness so that they could move forward undetected, as the odd witch made a round of the grounds. “I don’t think they’ll be filling our pockets with sweets…” Liz chimed, her hand resting on Reds shoulder while she leaned over to fiddle with her boot strap.  
“Trick or treat!” Johann added, his mood cheerful despite the situation, “und I sink it vill be more ov a trick for zeze vitches, yes?” Abe smiled at the attempted humour and nodded, “Yes, I think they are about to get a surprise or two.”  
“I ain’t knocking at no doors though.” Red added, helping Liz to steady herself.   
“I sink now is a good time to move closer,” Johann said, and the rest followed him nearer to the building towards a back door, which to their convenience stood wide open.   
*****  
Almost all of the witches were in the prayer room in the basement, kneeling in a semi-circular pattern before the altar, where Laufey stood draped in ankle-length red robes. He was rattling off a speech about how the dark one would reward them for their continued prayer, and deeds.   
She knelt to the side of the altar, a purple robe swathed over her as her head was bowed in thought. She had attempted to rebel against taking part in the dark mass, and now sported a split lip for her efforts, as well as a head of hair that had been hacked up to just under her ear’s length with Laufeys sacrificial knife.  
“Fuel for the dark ones respect tokens, my darling.” he had said with a smirk, though she knew full well that he had cut her hair short in an attempt to embarrass her in front of his mocking minions- not that she really cared what length her hair was, it didn’t matter to her in the slightest.  
The rumbling of the groups chanting was irritating, and she found it hard to think straight. Out of the corner of her eye, a movement distracted her from her thoughts. There…she bowed her head low again in a quick motion, not wanting anyone to see where her line of sight had wandered.  
She was full sure she had caught a glimpse of Red in the shadows, making his way around the room behind the furniture. Yes, there was Johann coming around on the other side- they must be planning some sort of an attack. Her heart soared in her chest at the thought of rescue, then flopped just as fast at the thought of what that meant. How could she stand in front of Abe and face him, after all of this had happened?


	36. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 36

Chapter thirty- six

Red and Johann were indeed moving in a pincer- like formation around the edge of the room. Both men were armed with smoke bombs of a special variety, the ingredients of which should if the ancient text Abe had found were correct, render the witches paralysed long enough for them to grab her, and make a quick retreat.  
Their plan went without a hitch, and with great luck none of the witches spotted their movement, not until two large cannisters rattled across the ground in unison. Yellow vapours hissed up through the room from them, filling the air with a terrible-smelling gas that made the rooms occupants fall over, screaming in pain and unable to move away.  
Laufey started to shout orders, but he too was soon on his knees on the altar, his hand reaching out towards her. She fell flat against the cold tiles, her chest convulsing from the gas’ attack on her respiratory system. The obsidian ring Laufey had placed on her finger at their wedding was too large for her thin fingers now. It fell off as her hand smacked against the tiles, rolling along the floor and away.   
She was coughing, struggling to breathe and could not manage to see anything past the thick yellow smog that enveloped everything around her. The vapours burned her eyes, though she still struggled between painful breaths to look around her to find her rescuers. From the nothing, she felt a strong pair of arms reach under her, pulling her up and against a solid chest.  
She felt herself being lifted higher, held closer. Her body felt heavy to her as she sagged against the arms that held her. Her fingers reached towards the chest, and she could feel the rapid beating of a heart on the other side of the thin fabric there.  
She was then bobbing up and down at speed. Though she could see nothing but yellow swirls of gas, she knew that whoever held her must be running now, for the movements caused her robes to swing out around them like a cape that disturbed the yellow gasses as they moved.  
Through hallways, up and up, until the fog began to clear. She rubbed her eyes and could now see Reds face smiling down at her, the butt of a cigar held between his teeth, unlit.   
“Red?” she asked, clearing her throat which was sore and dry. “You found me…”   
“We don’t got time to chat right now, tiny, but believe me when I say, there’s someone out here that can’t wait to see you.” “Abe is alright?” she asked, and he nodded, his pace slowing down now as Johann caught up with them, his suit rattling as he moved.  
“Johann…” she said, reaching a hand out towards him. He took it in hers, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. “You are a sight for very sore eyes” he exclaimed, shaking his head, “I can’t believe ve haf finally found you!”  
“Thank you, thank you so much…” she said, relief and nausea washing over her as the effects of the gas began to wear off. Liz came running out from behind the back entranceway which had been open for them on arrival, and Red set her on her feet so that she could give her a hug. “I’ve missed you!” she said, as they held each other tighter.  
She noticed them all take a step back to clear her view of the doorway. When she looked, there he stood.  
Abe.


	37. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload, I had a rather unexpected few days at the hospital but all is well now- on with the show! :D

Chapter thirty-seven

His hands raised from his sides towards her as he stepped forward, his eyes wide at the sight of her standing before him. Without hesitation she ran to him, tears streaming down her cheeks with absolute joy as his arms enveloped her. “Abe…” she said, her hands reaching for his face so that she could take in every little detail of him. “I can’t believe you are here…”  
“My darling…” he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. “There is nowhere I would not go to find you, no place too far…Has he hurt you?” he asked, tracing his fingers along her bottom lip which looked painful.   
“Oh this, it’s nothing…” she whispered, burying her head against his chest, “it’s nothing now that I’ve got you back.”  
“Sorry to be a killjoy guys, but those gas cannisters are only built to last for about fifteen minutes. I think we need to get going, and fast.” Red said, taking the lead with the Samaritan cocked and ready to fire.   
“Yes, let’s go home.” Abe said, taking her hand in his before placing a gentle kiss on her fingers. He picked her up in his arms, noticing how little she weighed though he didn’t have time to dwell on in. In a rushed dash back through the compound grounds, they made it out of the back gate without further interference as the gas cannisters kept the witches trapped inside.  
“I vill drive!” Johann said, delighted at the chance to get behind the wheel of the dark-windowed jeep they had brought along, which was parked nearby next to a hedge. Red got into the passenger seat. Liz and Abe sat at either side of her in the back seat, like a protective shield around her.  
She clung to Abes hand for the entire journey back, not caring that he still wore his gloves, just wanting to feel how close to her he was. He kept looking down at her, as if he thought she might disappear from the seat next to him, or worse again that he had somehow imagined her there in the first place.  
He noticed that her facial features were more drawn, her skin was paler than usual. Under her eyes sat dark circles that did not take from how beautiful she was, though they made him feel sad and angry at the thought of her suffering at the hands of Laufey in any way.  
Finally, they were back at BP headquarters where there was quite a buzz as people heard that she had been found and came running into the hallway to see her. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, and she felt a bit dizzy from all of the attention. “It’s alright…” Abe whispered to her, “we’re nearly at the library now. We can get some rest soon.”  
She nodded up at him, taking in every detail of his profile as they walked along, afraid that this was just a happy dream and that she might wake up from it at any moment. She looked every bit like a typical Halloween witch from the movies with her short hair standing up at odd ends and her dark purple cloak billowing around her. She could see her reflection in some of the glass panels of the walls as they walked, and in her discomfort she decided to concentrate only on Abe while the rest of the team spoke between themselves, elated at their success.  
Once they reached the library, Red shut the double doors tight so that only the five of them were inside. She took a deep breath, glad for the relative silence of the room. “It’s much quieter in here,” Abe said, squeezing her hand with a gentle movement.   
“Are you hungry?” asked Red, looking for the library phone so he could ask the kitchen for some food, “I’m starvin’, you guys all want pizza?” Her stomach rumbled and she nodded, realising that she felt famished with the hunger.  
“And a…cola, please.” She added, her voice quiet and Red laughed, “Cola, you got it tiny.”  
“Sweetheart, would you be more comfortable out of that thick robe?” Abe asked, and she flinched back from him when he reached towards her to help her remove it. He was surprised by the look of fear on her face, and stepped closer, “Are you alright? You know I won’t ever hurt you…”  
“Oh, Abe, I’m so sorry…It’s not that. I know you would never hurt me. It’s just…with all of the excitement, we never got a chance to…well. I don’t know how I can gather the words together, but there’s something really important that I need to…tell you.”  
Everyone’s attention was on her now, and she dropped her gaze down to stare at the carpeted floor. “What’s the matter honey? Whatever it is, you can tell us.” Liz said, smiling up at her from her seat on the sofa.  
She shook her head, her face becoming an impossible shade paler as she took another half-step back. “The minute that you know, it changes everything…” she whispered, as a lone tear slipped down her cheek to sting her split lip.   
“Please, sweetheart, whatever it is…you can tell me.” Abe whispered, his voice full of concern as he reached a hand out to her. She took a deep breath, “It’s been about what, four months since Laufey…took me?”  
Abe nodded, easing a half-step closer to her with concern in his eyes. “Then…I guess that’s about how far gone I am…” she whispered, opening out the front of her thick robes to reveal her once flat stomach which was now much firmer and rounder in shape.


	38. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 38

Chapter thirty- eight

Nobody spoke for what seemed like an age, though the silence lasted for four of five seconds at the most. Abe could only think about how she was finally here with him and how happy she made him. Stepping forward, he took her chin between his fingers in a gentle movement. Leaning close, he pressed his lips against hers with a soft kiss.  
“I love you…” he said, looking into her fearful eyes, “and as unexpected as this all is, it does not change anything. I will love the both of you with as much love that is in my heart, for as long as I may live.”  
She gasped, taken back by his words. Studying his face, she reached a hand to his cheek. “You would say that about Laufeys child?”  
Abe stepped back to pull his breathing apparatus off, letting it fall to the floor as he tugged the gloves away from his fingers. “May I?” he asked, holding a hand up in front of her. She placed her hand in his, and his eyes closed for a moment. “Laufey might have fathered her…” he said after a moment, easing her closer to him, “but I will be her daddy.”  
Liz, Red and Johann jumped to life at that, rushing forward to clap her on the back, while Red gave Abe a fake punch in the shoulder, “Well, whoda thought you’d have a daughter some day?” he asked, shaking his head, “I think we need to celebrate with some beers!”  
“Perhaps another night, Red…” he answered, ever polite, “I think there is much catching up to do, for us.” Red laughed and hooked Liz around the waist. “Fair point, buddy! C’mon you guys, let’s leave these two alone already!”  
Once they were gone, she looked to Abe in disbelief. “Abe, wait, are you really alright with this? Everyone just…acted like this is all okay. I don’t know what I expected, but…”  
“They are your friends. I am your partner, and we all love you so very much. I can’t describe how much I’ve missed you, there are simply no words… We want you here with us. I need you with me, and if that baby is a part of you, then we all want her here with us too.”   
“I just don’t know what to say…” she said, relief and tiredness catching up with her as she leaned close to Abe, resting her head against his chest.  
He picked her up, kicking the library door open with a gentle thud on his way out so that he could carry her as far as his bedroom. As usual, his door was unlocked and he kicked it closed behind him, amused as she started to laugh at him. “What must we look like?” she said, as he lowered her to let her stand.  
“We look like us,” he said, smiling as he walked towards his wardrobe. “I kept this right here for you…” he said, pulling out a hanger with her favourite teddy-bear nightie hanging from it. “Oh, Abe!” She said, laughing now at how serious he looked as he held it aloft.  
He hung it back on the rod and came closer to her, turning her around with a gentle touch on her shoulders. “Let me help you.” 

 

Her hands went to her chest for a moment, hesitant, but she remembered that this was Abe, not Laufey. She stood still as he undid the heavy purple robe, then opened the buttons at the back of her dress with dexterous fingers. She stood in her bra and underwear, raising her arms to help while he pulled the fabric over her head and away. He paused for a moment to look at her.  
Her stomach was rounded, there was no doubt about it, though it wasn’t yet large enough to be deemed an ‘obvious’ bump. She looked frail, pale and gaunt with dark bruises scattered across her body. He swallowed down his anger and tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear. “I do have a shower back there, I rarely use it of course- would you like to wash yourself?” he asked, conscious that after the nights fray, she might wish to clean herself.  
She nodded, and he went into the small water room to turn on the shower. Once the area began to steam up a bit, he called her in. He was only wearing his usual black shorts by now, very comfortable near the water and he smiled as she stepped in, shy now as she stood before him, naked.  
“Come, I’ll wash your back for you,” he said, and she stepped towards him, sighing as the hot water hit her skin. “This is just what I needed, thank you…” she said, letting out an appreciative hum as he lathered her back with suds, massaging her muscles with expert fingers.  
He didn’t mention the scars that he found there, ones that had not been there over four months ago. He let the thought drift from his mind as hers mingled with his, and he found himself smiling as he helped her to bathe.   
Finally, she was home where she belonged, with him.


	39. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 39

Chapter thirty- nine

She woke late into the next morning, aware of the warm body that lay pressed against hers. For a moment she panicked, wanting to pull away until his arm circled her waist, easing her closer as his gentle words filled her ears, “It’s alright darling, you are here, with me…”  
She curved into his embrace and found herself eye to eye with him on the pillow. “Good morning,” she said, smiling though she was still a little bit groggy from sleep. “We never did eat that pizza…” she said, and the two of them started to laugh, easing any tension between them.  
He pecked a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. “Well I hear that pizza tastes good hot or cold,” he said, his own lips curving into a sweet smile, “not that I would know- I’ve never tried it.” “Oh well, we must change that!” she said, pulling herself up on one elbow, “we must right this grievous wrong!”  
His gaze strayed to her stomach, which didn’t show very much from under her nightie, though he of course knew that the bump was there. “May I?” he asked, sitting up to join her. She cocked her head, unsure of what he wished for, until he reached his hand over to caress her stomach. She smiled, pulling her nightie higher so that his hand touched against her bare skin.  
“You are so warm,” she said, and his cheeks darkened a little to a purple hue with a blush, “I suppose I always am, when I am with you.” She cupped his cheek in her hand, and he leaned over her, his mouth pressing against hers in a delicate kiss.  
She smiled, and at her approval his kiss became more intense. The months of longing for each other escaped between them as their breathing became more rapid, and their tongues reached to greet the others in a lustful dance.  
He eased her body lower in the bed, settling between her open legs as she tugged at her underpants, kicking them off of her leg while the heat between them intensified. Their need for each other was strong, and soon he was squirming out of his shorts while she gazed up at him, her eyelids half-closed with want.  
He pressed back down against her, lifting her body closer around him before he stopped, his breathing heavy, “Wait, is this alright?” he asked and she looked at him, mystified as to why he was stopping when every fibre of her body was screaming out for him.   
“Huh?” she asked, squirming her groin against him, “With, um…well, it won’t hurt the baby?” he asked, and realisation dawned. “Oh, no! Gosh no, not at all” she said, smiling at how sweet he was. Even in a moment of utter passion he was thinking of others over himself.  
“Right…” he said, taking her word for it though still he was doubtful, “…you’re sure?” “Abe,” she laughed, rotating herself against him so that he gasped, “I promise you. It’s fine.” He let out a soft groan and his lips found her neck, tracing gentle kisses down as far as the top of her nightie before he lifted her hips, pressing himself deep inside of her with one slow, deliberate movement.  
Her back arched, and she let out a gasp before his mouth found hers again. He kissed her while moving against her, until her breath was coming in short gasps and her body tightened around his. She could hear herself saying his name as her world turned to stars, and she knew from the fluttering sensation inside that he too was sharing this moment with her.  
Catching their breath, Abe pulled back to lie alongside her. She fluffed herself against the pillows, cheeks red with heat. “You ripped my nightie,” she said, showing him the torn end of it, and they both started to laugh, holding each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my two week absence, it was unplanned as these things usually tend to be. Hope this chapter was worth the wait though and thanks for sticking with it! :D


	40. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 40

Chapter forty

 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling up together on the bed, catching up on lost time. After a while, Abe left to take a quick swim in his tank to refresh himself. Her stomach was beginning to rumble while she waited for him to return. As if summoned by her thoughts, Liz appeared in Abes doorway with some clothes hanging over her arm.  
“I wasn’t sure what size you might need,” she said as she stepped into the room, as usual without knocking and She smiled up at her friend from her current seat at Abes desk. “You are too kind, Liz. Thank you!”   
“Not at all! It’s just the usual black BP stuff but I found some wider sizes in it, for comfort- until we get a chance to go shopping to buy some nice new things, that is!” she added, laying the clothes down on Abes bed. “How are you holding up?” she asked as she plopped herself down on the duvet, oblivious to the messed-up covers and the pillows that were strewn on the floor.  
She sighed, and leaned closer to her friend, holding onto her own elbows subconsciously. “I’m just…relieved to be home. You guys must have looked so hard for me, I just can’t thank you enough. I’ve missed you all so much…” She swallowed back the tears as she felt a painful lump rise in her throat, and Liz was standing, hugging her without needing to hear another word.  
“I’m so sorry…I just wish that we could have found you sooner. I can’t imagine what you must have been through…” she said, holding her friend close. She noticed how thin her shoulders had become, how fragile she felt in her arms and a dash of pure anger flushed through her.  
She took in a deep breath, as the crucifix on her neck turned red hot, then let it out with a careful breath, focusing her energy instead on stroking her friends back to soothe her.   
“Thank you, Liz.” She heard a soft voice say from the doorway, and there Abe stood with his head cocked to the side. He could feel the energy from the room, could feel Liz’s anger as well as her sadness and was especially attuned to his partners comfort at having her friend near.  
*****  
Abe helped her into her new outfit, which hung off of her shoulders and arms but was more comfortable around her wider stomach. Liz put her own leather jacket around her friends shoulders to bolster her confidence. “Look at you, sexy lady!” she said, and She laughed, her hand finding Abes.  
They ended up in the cafeteria, where Johann was sitting at his usual table without any food or drink. They made a beeline towards him, and Abe pulled out a chair for her to sit down on. Liz said her goodbyes as she was meeting Red for lunch in their quarters, so She was left sitting alongside Johann while Abe hurried over to the buffet, wanting to pick out some nice food for her to eat.  
“I hope he doesn’t bring you any rotten eggs,” Johann said, his tone jovial as he patted her arm. She laughed at that, and Johann pretended not to notice her initial flinch from his touch. “Oh, I don’t know how he can eat them,” she said, putting on what he could tell was a wider than natural smile.   
“It can’t be good to eat too many ov zem, bad for the intestines…” he said, his voice quieter now. He leaned closer to her, his voice a light whisper near her ear. “Und how are you, really?”  
She looked at him, nodding her head once before answering. “I’m…home. Everything else is better now.” He squeezed her hand then sat up straight, announcing Abes arrival at the table, “Vow, zat is a lot of food, Herr Sapien! “  
“Oh please, do feel free to call me Abe, Johann.” Abe said as he placed a heaped plate before her with a gracious sweep of his arm. He smiled down at her while she looked up at him with an amused expression. “Abe, I don’t think even Red could eat five large sausage rolls, seven mini-quiches and a whole half of a roast chicken in one sitting!”  
“Nonsense!” he said, waving his arm in a delicate motion as he returned to his seat, placing a much lighter place of lettuces and fruit before his own place at the table, “I’ve seen Red at a barbeque and believe me, he can eat anything!”  
Her stomach rumbled again, louder this time and the three of them started to laugh. She reached out for one of the sausage rolls and took a bite, hunger taking over now. Abe and Johann were silent as she ate, Abe pretending to study his lettuce with great interest while Johann had a sudden curiosity about the tablecloth.   
She was always very polite at the dinner table, so to see her reaching for her food with an almost desperate look on her face as she swallowed it down with big, famished bites was worrying. Abe could sense the feeling of urgency coming from her and pushed her glass of water closer without looking up at her. He wanted her to take a breath without making her feel self-conscious about herself.  
She took a deep sip from the glass and sat back in her chair, staring into the bottom of her drink. Abe could tell that she was feeling a bit embarrassed, so he started up a conversation with Johann about a book he had recently been reading, so that she would not realise they had been keeping an eye on her.  
What worried Abe the most was how she folded out her napkin on her lap and with great care not to be noticed, rolled the rest of her food into it, stowing it away in her pocket when she thought neither of them were looking at her. Once she finished her glass of water, Abe pretended to notice her empty plate for the first time.  
“Goodness, you really were hungry!” Her cheeks reddened a little, and he reached out a hand to tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear. She leaned her face into his hand, and he stayed there for a moment before lowering his hand to her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Well, you should be nice and full for now, until supper time!”  
“Oh, I vill be here at suppertime also, Herr… Abe. Zere is another tome I vould very much like to discuss viss you!” Johann said, recognising that Abe was telling her that she would be able to eat again soon, without actually saying those words.   
“Excellent! Shall we go back to my quarters and have a rest?” he asked her. She rose, taking his hand as he held it out to her. “That would be wonderful.”  
They said their goodbyes to Johann. As they were leaving Abe looked back, sharing a concerned nod with the suited man at the table. It was apparent that Laufey had been using a lack of food as a way to punish her, which worried them both.


	41. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 41

Chapter forty- one

She hid some more food from the table in a napkin at supper time, which Red and Liz also noticed though they knew better than to mention it aloud. She looked pale, and Abe could tell that she was drained from the day. He escorted her back to her own bedroom after they ate, so that she could cuddle up in her bed while he met up with the others in the library to talk.  
He knew that she would be eating the food she had hid earlier while he was gone. He could sense her guarding her pockets by shying her body away from him when he drew near to her. He explained this to the rest of the group, who found it as worrying a sign as he did.  
“He must have been starving her, the bastard…” Liz said, her metal cross gleaming red against her skin with anger as she paced up and down the library, with her clenched fists balled up at her sides.  
“Ve haf no idea vat kind ov psychological tortures he might have exposed her to!” Johann added, his helmet jostling around as he slammed his hand down on the writing desk, disturbing papers and knocking over a pile of letters.   
“She is trying to act like she is alright, but I really think that she is far from fine. I mean, she is still functioning alright, it’s just…well, there are some things about her behaviour that really do worry me. One minute she is acting relaxed and is laughing, and then she just goes quiet and falls into herself. I am very afraid for her…” Abe said, his fingers wringing together. The four of them looked to each other, nobody quite knowing what to say or suggest next.  
“Maybe we should just ask her? Sit down with her and just say it out straight?” Red added. Nobody could fault the suggestion, with Johann nodding along, “I agree. Perhaps she needs to talk about things, und help herself deal viss vat has happened. No?”  
Abe sighed, not liking the idea of confronting her, yet not knowing how else to help her.   
“Well, she’s probably had a bit of a nap by now, right? Why don’t we all go and see her? We can just pretend that we are popping by to see how she’s doing, and then we can see how we can start a conversation about it?” Liz said, shrugging her shoulders.   
“You don’t think we might be overcrowding her?” Abe asked.  
“Only one vay to know…” Johann said, heading towards the library doors. The rest followed, making their way out into the hallway. One or two BP agents scurried past them in a hurry, which put Abe on full alert. He quickened his pace, beckoning for the others to hurry. He had a sudden, terrible feeling low in his stomach.  
They reached the hallway to her bedroom which was filled with about ten different BP agents that were looking to each other, waiting for one of them to decide what to do next. “What is going on here?” Abe asked, pressing his way through the crowd. Nobody got a chance to answer him, as an ear-splitting scream filled the air which made everyone cover their ears, flinching at the high pitch of it.  
“I’m coming!” Abe shouted after the scream quietened down, pulling a spare key to her room which he kept in his pocket out. Loud, clattering noises were coming from within, and he hopped back as something heavy thudded against the other end of the door, shaking it.  
“No time for that!” Red roared, elbowing his way past to knock down the door with two hard, powerful kicks to the centre of the wood. It flew inwards, shards of it getting caught up in the maelstrom of items inside that were swirling around the room, crashing into walls and breaking against other bits of furniture.  
“Stop!” Red shouted, putting an arm out to halt Abe from running inside just as a bedside lamp whirled out through the doorway at high speed, flying over their heads to crash into the far wall.   
Another scream filled the hallway, much louder now that the doorway was open. The room was pulsing with flashes of green light that flickered, giving the storm of items whirling around inside an ominous glow. Abe knelt low to the ground, then pistoned himself forward under the barrage of swirling debris towards the bed, where he knew she must be.  
He crawled up to the bed to find her lying there with her hands clenching her clothes in tight fists. Her short hair was splaying around her head with what looked like electrical waves of green and purple energy. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and he knew before ever touching her that she was trapped deep in a terrible nightmare, one that caused her so much fear that she was activating her magic in an unconscious effort to protect herself.  
He grasped her up from her prone position, pulling her into his chest in a tight embrace as he tried to speak to her, to soothe her. He could feel her heart thumping wild beats through her chest, and hear her breathing which came in deep, ragged breaths. “Sweetheart, please wake up.” he begged, fear in his own voice now that he was touching her and could feel the absolute terror that haunted her.  
A thick dart hit her in the neck from the doorway, causing her head to jolt backwards as her eyes shot open with the sudden shock of pain. Abe turned to the doorway as the airborne fragments around them clattered to the ground with loud, juddering sounds. Agent John Myers stood in the doorway with his gun pointed directly at them. Abe looked from him back to her neck as her eyes began to roll, her irises flickering from a deep purple back to her natural eye colour as he noticed the tranquiliser dart that was lodged in her neck for the first time, reaching up to pull it out.   
His hand was shaking as he held the dart, and he pulled her close to his chest with his other arm, refusing to let her go while Red demanded that the other BP agents ‘get lost already, nothing to see here’. Liz stepped over the debris, reaching out to place a tentative hand on her friend’s forehead. Her eyes were full of concern as she looked to Abe, “She’s burning up…”  
“I knew that something was very wrong…” he said, looking from her to the destruction that filled the room around them. “What do we do now?”


	42. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 42

Chapter forty- two

 

“Therapy?” she asked, her mind still a bit fuddled from the tranquiliser dart that John had shot her with earlier. She sat in an armchair in the library, wrapped up in Abes duvet like it was a protective cocoon. He sat poised on the arm of the chair, his body leaning close to hers while her friends sat in a row on the couch opposite her, a line of anxious faces.  
They had taken her to the library where she lay sleeping on the couch until the effects of the dart wore off. Abe had lifted her to the armchair once she started to wake, so that they could explain to her what had just happened. She hadn’t replied when they told her how worried they were, because she honestly didn’t know what to say that could excuse or explain what she had just done.  
Her cheeks were bright red since they asked her about hiding the food, and she wanted nothing more in this moment than for the chair to fall through the ground so that she could be swallowed away from the world. She continued to listen in silence, until Johann began to talk about her trying some therapy to help her deal with what she was going through.  
“I don’t really need therapy, do I?” she asked, her voice a quiet hum as she looked up at Abe. He reached out a hand to cup her chin, his thumb dancing in gentle strokes along her cheekbone. Her hand covered his, and she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.   
“I suppose…that, um, that talking about things with someone would help…” she accepted, trying to stop the tears that muddied her vision from spilling out over her eyelids with little luck.  
Abes heart lunged a painful beat in his chest, and without words he gathered her up in her duvet while sliding down into the seat so that she was now in his lap. His arms wrapped around her, as much for want of protecting her from the hurt she was feeling, as for himself to feel that she was safe.  
“You know,” Liz said, leaning forward, “when I was staying at the asylum, talking through what was bothering me did help me to deal with some things. It’s not easy, but we all need help sometimes. We all care so much about you, and whatever that…man, has done to you, we’ll all help you to deal with it.”  
She nodded, surprised by the sense of relief she felt now that it was clear to everyone that she was not coping as well as she might have thought. “In the meantime,” Abe whispered, his breath warm against her ear, “You can stay with me in my room- I won’t leave your side for a moment, unless you want me to.”  
She smiled then, and Abe thought he caught a tiny glint of amusement in her eyes as she replied with another soft whisper, “But then, how can I watch you swim and pretend not to be admiring the view?”   
*****  
True to her word, she began to attend therapy sessions which Manning set up for her, though he was loathe to spend too much money from the B.P.R.D. budget on a trained professional that was also experienced with the paranormal.  
Her nightmares were becoming less frequent, as having Abe sleep at her side provided her with great comfort. She was getting more used to daily life around the BP and its often-chaotic energy.  
None of the BP officers mentioned that night to her, nor did they shy away from her like Abe was afraid they might. Within a week, her old bedroom was redecorated and furnished as if nothing had happened. Still, she remained sleeping with Abe in his room.   
*****  
“Abe?” she asked, walking towards the tank in the library. He floated inside, reading from one of the many books he enjoyed on the pedestals outside of the glass while she had sat by the fireplace, writing in her new diary. He turned to her, and for a moment he simply drifted there, taking in how beautiful she looked against the flickering comfort of the fireplace.  
The way the sleeves of her cosy sweater hung over her wrists, far too long though that was how she liked them. The vague roundness under the stomach of the sweater, not overly pronounced though the stripes of the top accentuated it more. She was stunning.  
“Abe?” she asked again, reaching a hand out towards the glass, “are you alright?” “Oh, yes, I do apologise, I was lost in thought for a moment…” he answered, placing his own hand against his side of the glass to mirror hers.  
“Daydreaming about rotten eggs again?” she asked, mischief in her voice. The sight of her smile caused a lump to raise at the back of his throat. She was so very sweet, and funny, and innocent really… “Abe?” she asked again, laughing now and he started to laugh with her.  
“I do love those eggs!” he quipped. “What’s up?”   
“Oh, it’s just a thought I had…I know we haven’t mentioned him, um…Laufey really. I just…sometimes I worry that he will come here and take us away from you.”  
“I will never let that happen, darling…” he said, his voice serious now. He meant it, for he would fight tooth and nail to protect them both from anything that would harm them.   
Even if it killed him.


	43. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 43

Chapter forty- three

“She’s moving!” she shouted, hopping up and down on her toes as Abe and Red clambered closer from across Reds cat-filled living space. “Are you sure it isn’t just trapped wind?” Abe asked, his hands at a loss in the air as she looked up at him. She started to laugh, taking a gentle hold of his left hand to place it down over her bump.  
There was silence for a moment, until Abe piped up, “Yes, oh there she is! She’s dancing!” He wound his other arm around her shoulder to bring her close. “You too!” she exclaimed, reaching for Reds arm so he too could feel the odd fluttering sensation under her skin.  
“That’s really awesome…” he said, and Abe was surprised by the tender tone of his friends voice as he spoke. “Definitely not wind,” he added, cracking a smile at Abe who stuttered a response. “Yes, well, trapped wind can cause all sorts of strange sensations…”  
She stood between the two men as their banter continued and realised for the first time in a long time that she felt completely and utterly safe. “Let’s go get some ice-cream in the cafeteria!” she said, the first to the door as the men followed on, not shy to turn down the promise of ice cream.  
“I wonder if Johann could feel when this happens too, through his gloves and all…” she pondered, as they entered the busy room. Johann and Liz sat at what was by now the groups usual table across the room. She all but flew across the tiles to tell them that she had felt her daughter really move for the first time.  
They were delighted, though also a little bit disappointed that there were no movements now to feel, and so Ice cream would have to suffice. “You haf a pain in your back?” Johann asked, noticing her take her time to sit down, and she nodded. “Nothing awful, just an ache really. It comes and goes.”  
Abe chided himself for not realising and promised himself that he would give her a nice massage tonight, to ease her sore muscles.  
*****  
The days turned into weeks, normalcy was well returned within the BP (at least, the BP’s version of normality) and her bump was growing as steadily as her hair was. Now her locks reached to her shoulders, and she took to wearing it in what Abe thought was a very pretty side plait.   
“Package for you.” a delivery person from the legal offices said as he dropped off the unassuming cardboard box to the desk in the library. “For me?” she asked, rising now with a little more difficulty from the seat to reach forward and inspect it. “Yup!” he said and was gone, leaving her to lift the light box and shake it near her ear, curious.   
“Abe?” she called towards the tank, at her love who currently hung mid-water listening to a favourite CD over his earphones. He didn’t hear her, though he turned right away the moment her hand was on the glass, sensing her presence.  
“Yes, darling?” he asked, swivelling himself to float down to her eye level, “what’s that?”  
“A package for me,” she said, looking into his eyes now as confusion filled her own gaze, “No return address though…and who knows me outside of the BP?” “Well that’s very strange…” he said, heading towards the tank exit to come and join her.  
Once he was at her side, she pulled back the thin line of cello tape that held the cardboard flaps shut. The colour left her face as the box popped open, revealing what lay inside.  
“Oh, my Gods…”


	44. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 44

Chapter forty- four

“He knows exactly where to find me…” she whispered. Abe took the box from her and reached inside, pulling out the dried bouquet of black roses from within.  
He looked from the flowers to her, then back before a brief flash of information spliced through his mind. He could see the angry face of Laufey, in grim surroundings that to Abe looked like some sort of a sewer or pipeline. He let the flowers drop back into the box, setting it on the desk to reach for her.  
She was shaking now and said nothing as she reached her arms around Abes waist, taking comfort as he enveloped her within a firm, yet gentle hug.  
“It’s alright,” he said, stepping back to look into her eyes as he raised her face by a gentle touch to her chin, “We won’t let him do anything to you- he won’t get close.”  
She shook her head, placing her hand on his, “You don’t know how devious he can be…”  
*****  
A day passed, then a weekend and a week and there was no sign of Laufey. No dramatic entrance, nothing happened.  
“He’s playing with us,” she said to Abe, and he nodded, pulling her closer as they lay in bed together, neither able to sleep.   
*****  
It was during an afternoon walk out by the lake that it happened. Abe was deep in the water, swimming laps to vent his energy while she stood and looked over the BP grounds, swaddled in thick winter clothing to guard against the cold.  
Abe was built for these kinds of environments and didn’t mind the cold water at all. He was hoping to find a beautiful stone near the bottom that might take her mind off of the stress of the week and add to her necklace. He didn’t notice her silhouette on the water’s surface disappearing as he swam.  
When he did look up, an instant bite of terror gripped at his throat and he sped up through the water, bursting out of the ice-coated liquid with speed. He crouched at the lakeside, unable to believe the scene before him.  
She stood in an uncomfortable looking stance, her shapely stomach pulling her balance more forward than was normal. Across from her stood Laufey, his hands bunched into the pockets of his long black overcoat. His scarf fanned in the winter winds, the only movement Abe could decipher.  
He raised an eyebrow at Abe as he stood up, stepping to her defence without hesitation. “Hello, Fishy.” He said, his voice sharp like a sliver of glass.   
“Don’t you speak to him,” she said, her voice a low growl as her eyes changed to a dark, purplish colour. Her scowl did not put Laufey off in the least, instead he snickered into his scarf.   
“Really, woman, you are too much! You don’t for a moment think you could take me on in your…condition, do you?”   
“Do you really want to test me on that?” she asked, her hair raising around her head as she was encircled with flickers of bright, electrical current.  
Laufey sighed and took half of a step backwards as his hands left his pockets to form a defensive position by his chest. “I don’t want to attack you, not for my heir’s sake…” he said, his head arching to the side to gather her response.  
“How dare you come here. How dare you enter my home, threaten my family, and even entertain the idea that we are going anywhere with you?”  
“Oh, c’mon. You’re not being much fun, dearest. You know the best place for our child is with its mother and father together, as a unit.”  
“She is with her father,” Abe said, ignoring the electrical zings to his fingertips as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “You are not needed here. You need to leave,” he said, putting himself in between the two magic users, “…so I ask that you go now, before my patience runs out.”


	45. Abe Sapien and the Witch chapter 45

Chapter forty- five

Laufey started to laugh at them then, his defensive stance slipping as he made an overdramatic show of himself.  
Abe looked down to her, and whispered, “Are you alright?”   
She nodded, taking Laufeys complete distraction as a chance to whisper something into Abes ear.  
“Absolutely…” he said. He stood straight, his stance a natural fighters one now and Laufey quietened himself, though he was still amused at the situation.  
“What now fish, are you going to swim me to death?”  
“I wouldn’t say that…” Abe remarked, taking a sudden dive towards the man that set him reeling off balance. While Laufey stumbled to the side, Abe twisted his body around and caught the back of the mans knees with a rough back-kick that knocked him to the floor. Stunned, Laufey reached for the mans ankles to trip him, but Abe was fast and with a low punch to the face Laufey was thrown flat to the ground again, clutching at his face.  
She moved forward now, knowing that it was at this moment or never that they could carry out their plan. She threw herself at the fallen enemy, her pregnant body not stopping her from grabbing his scarf in one tight fist while her other hand found the skin of his throat underneath it, gripping him there.  
She could feel her nails tearing into his skin with her anger, and see the look of surprise in his eyes as she shouted the word “Pléascadh!”  
He was thrown from under her grip in an explosion that centred from her hand, and lay clutching at his throat amid gargled gasps of pain.   
“You’ll have to fight fair with me now, man to man. Now that you can’t speak your spells aloud,” Abe said, leaping into the air before smashing his foot down with a mean kick to the man’s ribs.  
Rage filled his eyes as he rolled to the side, though without his voice he was no match for the amphibian mans agility and speed. Each time he attempted to grab him or attack, he was thrown back down with another vicious counter-attack.  
By now the alarms were sounding, and BP agents were filling up the space around them. Red and Liz joined the fray, her hands ablaze and ready to fight while he cocked the Samaritan and pointed it down into the onlooking stare of the defeated warlock.  
His throat was already beginning to heal, and it didn’t take long for BP agents to swathe him in restraints and confine him with a thick, leather gag that stopped any words from passing his lips.  
Rage filled his eyes as he stared at her. She smiled and reached her arm around Abes waist as he reached down to hold her closer. “I told you…” he said, giving her a squeeze, “I will never let him hurt you, not for as long as I breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, this is my very first attempt at a Fanfic so hopefully you guys enjoyed it- drop me a comment and let me know! Plenty of upcoming chapters in mind, so one to watch if you like the lovely Abe half as much as I do ^_^


End file.
